Sed de Venganza
by LyzConsuelo
Summary: Sakura sólo tiene una cosa en mente, vengarse de quien tanto le hizo daño, lo odia y eso es lo único que importa, se ha preparado muchos años para esto y ahora, lo volverá a ver luego de tantos años y el amor que le tuvo, pues eso mismo, lo tuvo, ahora lo aborrece con cada célula de su cuerpo y sólo quiere destruirlo.
1. Capítulo 0: Decisión

**Naruto no me pertenece**

**.**

**Clasificación:** +16, la decisión de leerlo es responsabilidad del lector.

**Advertencias: **OC, OOC, IC, lemon (bajo previo aviso), lime, algo de lenguaje grosero.

.

.

**Sed de Venganza**

**.**

**.**

**Decisión**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, sus pensamientos lo sobrepasaban, sus sentimientos se cruzaban torpemente, odio, tristeza, resignación y algunos muchos más indescifrables en ese momento, solo podía contemplar desde el marco de la puerta como aquella muchacha parecía otra, aunque tarareaba una canción que su madre le había enseñado de pequeña, había algo diferente en su persona, no sólo lo obvio, había algo más, aparentemente nuevo, aunque tal vez todo ese tiempo estuvo cegando y "eso" que no detectaba del todo fue creciendo junto con ella.

Sus cabellos ya no reflejaban el extravagante y hermoso color que siempre todos habían conocido **–** _tampoco soy la niña que fui _**–** pensó casi con odio, mientras veía como el negro del tinte caía por el lavadero **–** _ya lo decidí_ **–** está vez su pensamiento cargaba un poco de resignación aunque no lo demostrara. Algo la saco de sus pensamientos, una extraña sensación, era como si la observaran, esto le trajo recuerdos… molestos, si, realmente molestos, pues, entendió que esa posesiva y penetrante mirada que sentía sólo podía ser de una persona…

**Itachi sé que eres tú –** soltó de golpe mientras se terminaba de enjuagar el cabello, lo que sorprendió al hombre detrás de ella** – ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –** inquirió como si la situación fuera la más normal del mundo.

**¿Qué haces? –** cuestionó con algo de furia contenida, aunque no era dirigida hacia ella.

**Que tontito –** respondió fingiendo burla **– ¿No es obvio? – **Continuó** – ahora hasta parecemos hermanos de verdad, ¿no te parece? –** su tono era el mismo, aunque sólo quería salir corriendo del lugar y desaparecer del alcance de aquella mirada intimidante.

**No me subestimes –** le dijo firmemente mientras ella cogía la toalla para secar sus ahora negros cabellos **– Yahiko no pudo contra ti eres demasiado terca, pero sé que lo haces por él, no hagas esto… tú… tú no eres así, por favor no lo hagas tengo miedo de que termines lastimada – **su voz se había debilitado, su oración había terminado casi como una súplica y en algún momento sin preverlo termino por agachar su cabeza.

**Tal vez si –** articuló desafiante mientras colgaba la toalla húmeda y se encaminaba hacia la puerta del baño. Justo al pasar por su lado él la tomo del brazo con fuerza pero sin lastimarla, ella ya estaba un poco por delante de él, quien alzó la cabeza, ella sonrió de lado y por primera vez en la conversación sostuvo por un momento la mirada que tanto había evitado **– Yo no saldré lastimada, si es lo que te preocupa, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de tu hermano, lo siento si después de esto me odias, pero aunque te quiero demasiado, no tendré piedad con quien haya infringido la ley – ** si claro, lo hacía por proteger la ley, por eso sus palabras estaban cargadas de odio, él la miró sorprendido y debilitó el agarre, pudo sentir como se soltó y luego la miró partir.

_¿Ella sería capaz?_ **–** Se preguntó, en ese momento odiaba un poco a su hermano en parte era su culpa que ella se comportara de esa manera, aunque no sabía bien por qué, pero también sentía miedo ya que notó cierta verdad en las palabras de la joven con la diferencia de que no solo su hermano saldría herido sino ella también y aunque se sentía impotente, ya no podía hacer nada, tarde o temprano llegaría ese momento **–** _nadie puede huir para siempre, uno sólo puede emprender retirada hasta recuperar las fuerzas _**–** y ese momento había llegado para esa pequeña, con esos pensamientos su cuerpo fue cayendo, con su espalda pegada al marco de la puerta, en cuanto se sintió chocar contra el duro y frío suelo, ahí sentado, no sólo hundió su cabeza entre sus rodilla, sino también su mente entre sus recuerdos…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola mis queridos y nuevos lectores (también un gran saludo a los sobrevivientes que aún me siguen xD), este es un fanfic que estoy retomando, ya que anteriormente lo publiqué en un foro, sin embargo por diferentes motivos sufrió una larga suspensión, pero a partir de hoy lo hago renacer, sólo que escogí una página con un mejor formato de lectura, espero que esta pequeña introducción les guste, el próximo capítulo lo estoy publicando a fin de mes, pues efectivamente haré publicaciones quincenales... por lo menos por ahora, besos y espero que disfruten de esta historia, hasta fin de mes. (^-^)/**


	2. Capítulo 1: La Nueva Haruno

**Naruto no me pertenece**

**.**

**Clasificación:** +16, la decisión de leerlo es responsabilidad del lector.

**Advertencias: **OC, OOC, IC, lemon (bajo previo aviso), lime, algo de lenguaje grosero.

.

.

**Sed de Venganza**

.

**Capítulo 1: La Nueva Haruno**  
.

.

.

**¡Sasuke chan! –** Una dulce voz femenina llegó hasta los oídos de un pequeño de 10 años, que vio a su madre asomarse de pronto **– Itachi chan, ¿sabes dónde está Sasuke chan? -** le pregunto con la sonrisa más dulce que el niño conocía.

**No madre –** le devolvió la sonrisa **– pero yo lo busco, para que no se ensucie –** el Uchiha mayor, de mente rápida y madura, sabía que su pequeño hermano siempre andaba por los jardines de la casa, jugando, sin importarle si es que traía ropa elegante y eso le preocupaba a su madre, más cuando el evento era tan especial y emotivo.

**Gracias Itachi chan –** dijo mientras se acercaba y agachaba a la altura de su pequeño, posando una mano sobre sus negros cabellos y mostrándole nuevamente aquella cálida y contagiosa sonrisa que él devolvió, para luego ir en busca de Sasuke. En el camino pensaba _– Ya no soy un niño, pero no me importa si cada vez que me dice "chan" su sonrisa es tan dulce._

.

**¿Ototo? –** realmente se sorprendió al ver que su hermano estaba en el jardín, claro eso no era de ningún modo raro, lo raro es que no jugaba como siempre entre los árboles, el pasto y el barro, si bien se columpiaba, era muy ligero el movimiento y se notaba al pequeño de 5 años algo pensativo, por esto él no noto la presencia de su hermano hasta que este se sentó en el columpio del lado y lo tomó del hombro.

Itachi luego de llamar la atención del pequeño lo miró y sonrió **– ¿te empujo? – **Sasuke sólo asintió. Así durante un prolongado silencio Itachi empujaba a su hermano, esperando hasta que sólo le comunicara sus inquietudes.

**Nii sama… yo… ¿Seré como el hermano mayor de Sakura? –** Itachi sin detener el movimiento se sorprendió un poco, pero se alegró al comprobar una vez más los buenos sentimientos de aquel alegre pequeño **– porque… el dobe… es como mi hermano –** pudo ver como el apretaba un poco las cadenas del columpio y agacho la cabeza, estaba realmente avergonzado. El mayor de los Uchiha por fin detuvo el movimiento y se puso delante de su adorado hermano para bajar a su altura.

**Pues… para mí, Yahico y Naruto son como mis hermanos y creo que a pesar de ser primos, ellos tienen un sentimiento similar entre ellos –** vio como el pequeño levanto el rostro y le sostuvo la mirada **– claro que tú eres mi adorado ototo –** sonrío logrando que Sasuke se sonrojara ligeramente, pero sin dejar de sostener la mirada **– seguramente querremos igual a la pequeña Sakura, no veo porque no… además la tía Miyu siempre ha sido muy buena con nosotros, yo, la quiero mucho…**

**Yo igual –** atropelló el pequeño con una ansiedad poco común en él, lo cual le causó cierta gracia a su hermano

**Lo sé – **asintió **- pero… ¿por qué me preguntas eso? – **Sasuke se sonrojo un poco sin embargo sus ojos brillaron con orgullo y de alguna manera sostuvo aún más firme la mirada de su hermano.

**Es que… ahora… yo también seré un hermano mayor –** hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras parecía que se llenaba más de orgullo y mostraba una sonrisa resplandeciente** – quiero ser tan buen hermano como tú, nii sama –** esto lo dijo cargado de cariño, su hermano a veces lo molestaba pero para él era el mejor y estaba orgulloso de tener al mejor hermano mayor del mundo.

Itachi sintió una enorme alegría y abrazo con fuerza a su hermanito **– gracias ototo –** realmente se sentía feliz y no era el único, el Uchiha menor en otro caso hubiera roto el contacto de su hermano, pero el sentimiento era tan cálido que no le importaba.

.

**-**

Detrás de la fuerte amistad entre los Uchiha, Haruno y Uzumaki había una larga historia, los primeros en conocerse fueron los hombres de la casa. El duro y serio Fugaku Uchiha como era de esperarse entro a la secundaria "Hokage", ya que era el segundo heredero del "Grupo Uchiha", el grupo más grande de empresas en el país, sólo comparable con el "Grupo Haru" y el "Grupo Hyuga", aunque los Uchiha sin duda eran la familia más poderosa.

Su hermano Madara estaba en la misma escuela, aunque en último año.

Los gemelos Minato y Takumi Uzumaki entraron a la misma secundaria gracias a que Jiraya, profesor de la escuela y amigo de la familia Uzumaki, intercediendo ante el director para que les dieran una beca por ser alumnos sobresalientes, Minato era muy tranquilo y alegre mientras que Takumi era aparentemente serio, pero con una "_chispa_" poco común, que solo la conocía su hermano y posteriormente sus amigos. Cuando entraron inmediatamente se hicieron amigos de Souta Haruno quien había entrado a la prestigiosa secundaria "Hokage" gracias a los contactos de su padre, un reconocido comandante en retiro. Con Fugaku las cosas no fueron tan inmediatas, lo primero que sintió por aquellos tres fue respeto ya que eran realmente leales y cuando menos se dieron cuenta eran cuatro amigos inseparables.

**-**

Cuando el grupo cursaba el último año de secundaria, un día cualquiera entraron como era costumbre al gimnasio de la escuela después de clases, aprovechaban el hecho de que sus "_fangirls_" no los acosaban a esa hora, además de que en teoría el lugar estaba vacío, pero encontraron a una chica de primer año bailando alegremente, los cuatro quedaron perplejos y sólo reaccionaron cuando la chica los notó…

**¡Buenas tardes!, mi nombre es Daishi Miyu… mmm… lo siento… y-ya me voy se me paso la hora – **se podía notar que había estado bailando por horas, ya que no solo se veía exhausta sino que su cara estaba roja del esfuerzo, comenzó a buscar su agua por las gradas sin resultado alguno, hasta que Fugaku le dio la suya, luego los chicos se presentaron y siguieron la conversación, ese día no jugaron, aunque en los siguientes si, teniendo una espectadora, que era para nada una "_fangirl_", en cambio era la primera chica que había ingresado al grupo llevándose muy bien con todos, aunque tenía una conexión especial con el Uchiha. En algunas ocasiones ella se acercaba, lo miraba desde abajo, ya que era más alto, le acariciaba el cabello y se ponía en puntas para decirle al oído en tono sólo audible para ellos dos cosas como…

**Sabes que cuentas con nosotros, sea lo que sea, todo saldrá bien –** esto lo hacía cuando lo notaba molesto o preocupado por algo. Miyu tenía muchas cualidades, entre ellas estaba el hecho de que era muy directa, pero a la vez prudente, por eso no lo decía frente a todos, sin embargo su inocencia no le hacía pensar en que podrían haber malos entendidos y ciertamente era así, ya que ninguno de los chicos sabía que secreteaba la joven de cabellos rosas y ojos miel con el menor de los Uchiha, quien además no desperdiciaba la ocasión de alborotarle los cabellos, hasta que inflara los cachetes en señal de berrinche sin que le durara mucho ya que terminaba siempre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja muy feliz por estar en compañía de sus amigos.

Así de fuerte era su amistad, por eso incluso cuando ellos pasaron al instituto, la iban a recoger todos los días, claro, con una nueva integrante, Fushida Yuuma, una hermosa joven rubia, aunque su cabellera tenía más un tono anaranjado. Ella tenía un gran defecto, nunca poderse negar a un reto y/o apuesta, aunque eso, al fin le trajo buenos resultado…

**Yuuma a que no te atreves a besarlo, mira está rodeado de "****_fangirls_****" y es realmente guapo al igual que sus compañeros – **una chica que era su compañera desde la secundaria y conocía la personalidad de Yuuma la retaba maliciosamente, mientras señalaba a un rubio.

Ella tomó aire, no podía quedar como una cobarde ante esa estúpida, así que fue como pudo, paso entre el mar de acosadoras y beso al primer rubio que encontró, este se sorprendió, ya le habían robado besos, pero este… sólo lo correspondió, cuando sintieron la falta del despreciable aire se separaron, el rubio estaba en shock y Yuuma muy avergonzada, tanto que salió corriendo hacia el baño de mujeres, sin siquiera prestar atención a las miradas asesinas detrás de ella. Cuando el chico recobró la razón, la siguió hasta encontrarla.

Ella estaba sentada en un rincón del baño abrazando sus rodillas, extremadamente roja, él se acercó y se sentó a su lado, cuando notó la presencia del chico, no pudo evitar que su rostro tomara más color en lo que decía atropelladamente **– Lo siento, sólo fue un reto – **estaba apretando los ojos pero los abrió cuando escucho la respuesta del chico…

**Te reto a que lo vuelvas a hacer –** ella no sabía qué hacer, solo pudo ver como él la tomo del mentón y la volvió a besar, correspondiendo luego de salir de la sorpresa, nuevamente sintieron la maldita necesidad de respirar y él con sus narices pegadas y una pequeña sonrisa le dijo **– Uzumaki Takumi, estoy rendido a tus pies preciosa – **ella se sonrojo pero su cuerpo no le respondía, se quedó ahí hasta que sonó la campana y se dirigieron al mismo salón.

Yuuma congenio con todos inmediatamente, incluso con Miyu, siendo la única que se daba cuenta que había nada más que un gran cariño entre ella y Fugaku, a los meses fue la novia oficial de Takumi quien no sólo se lo pidió, sino lo grito frente a todo el instituto para que supieran que su corazón era esclavo de esa fabulosa mujer.

**-**

Cuando los chicos y Yuuma cursaban el último año de instituto Miyu ingreso a este; ella notó que el tema de las "_fangirls_" era mucho más serio ahí, eran muchas más que en la secundaria, además eran mayores y la gran mayoría muy bonitas. Más de una vez terminó su conversación con los chicos muy molesta, casi como haciendo una escena de celos…

**Miyu chan es que no es nuestra culpa no es que queramos que nos sigan – **se excusaba Souta quien odiaba ver tan enojada a "su _amiga_".

**¡Cállate baka! –** gritó la chica y salió como era costumbre, eso a Haruno le dejo una mala sensación y fue detrás de ella.

**Miyu chan… -** le paso la voz a la chica que estaba sentada sola en algún rincón del gran patio del instituto.

**Y-yo lo siento… no debí tratarte así Souta kun, pero en serio esas tipas… –** su temperatura se había empezado a elevar, se sentía arder nuevamente, el joven se sentó a su lado para conversar…

**Lo sé, tampoco nos gusta la situación pero… no es que… Fugaku este con esas chicas –** Miyu emitió un "¿eh?" y su cara mostraba una clara duda, el chico la vio de reojo, ya que no encontró el valor para hacerlo de frente y prosiguió con su exposición **– digo… yo sé que a ti… te gusta él, por eso estás tan celosa… pero yo…-** la chica se paró abruptamente, se sentía arder de nuevo, estaba realmente enojada, él se paró sin entender la razón del comportamiento de "su _amiga_", quien hablo inmediatamente sin dejarlo continuar…

**¡¿Fugaku?! ¡¿Crees qué todo esto es por Fugaku?! ¡Por eso digo que eres baka! ¡¿Es qué te caíste de la cuna cuando eras bebé?! –** ella gruño, se encontraba fuera de sus cabales, nunca antes se había sentido así, Souta sólo la miraba extrañado **– ¡¿En serio Souta?! Realmente eres un ¡baka!, ¡No, claro que no!... ¡Yo soy la baka!... ¡¿sabes por qué?! –** soltó con indignación, a lo que Souta sólo pudo negar con la cabeza, realmente confundido** – ¡Porque amo a un baka, porque te amo a ti y te amo como una tonta y porque no puedo pensar más que en arrancarle la cabeza a cada tipa que se te acerca! –** gritó frustrada y con todas sus fuerzas, siendo escuchada no sólo por su acompañante sino también por algunos que pasaban y por sus amigos que ya iban en su busca. Souta reaccionó y la abrazo mientras ella forcejeaba para que la soltara y una que otra lágrima se escapaba sin permiso **– ¡Déjame ir, te odio! – **repetía muy alterada la chica mientras Souta la apretaba más contra su pecho con cuidado de no lastimarla…

**Perdón, sé que soy un baka, pero nunca te voy a dejar ir porque… te amo – **ella no pudo reaccionar mas que para corresponder el profundo y cariñoso beso que le había dado Haruno ante la mirada de curiosos y de sus amigo. Los Uzumaki estaban algo confundidos, pero no era lo mismo con Fugaku, quien por la propia Miyu se había enterado de los sentimientos de esta, ni tampoco con Yuuma que se había dado cuenta casi desde que la conoció.

**-**

Yuuma y Takumi se casaron antes de entrar a la universidad, Miyu y Souta eran novios, ella estaba en segundo año de instituto mientras que él había entrado a la academia de policías. Fugaku, Minato y Takumi habían entrado a la "Universidad de la Hoja" junto con Yuuma y Takumi. El heredero Uchiha estudiaba algo relacionado con sus empresas, para algún día poder dirigirlas, Minato estaba estudiando criminalística, mientras que entrenaba para entrar a "_Akatsuki_" una organización de la familia Uchiha, que trabajaba en conjunto con la policía para mantener el orden del país y en ese momento era comandada por Madara, Takumi estudiaba filosofía y Yuuma mecánica, era toda una prodigio, incluso tenía proyectos para mejorar el transporte, sin afectar el ambiente. Todos aparte del Uchiha y Miyu que aún era menor de edad, estaban metidos no sólo en sus estudios sino también en el mundo de las inversiones.

En el segundo año de universidad, cuando Miyu estaba en el último año de instituto, asistieron a la fiesta de principio de año que se celebraba por costumbre en la "Universidad de la Hoja", ya que podían llevar invitados incluso fueron Miyu y Souta que no eran parte de la universidad. En algún momento de la noche Miyu y Yuuma decidieron ir al baño, pidiéndoles a los chicos que esperaran.

Dentro del baño estaban dos chicas que iban de salida…

**Kushina chan no exageres, te ves realmente hermosa – **decía dulcemente una joven de cabellos negros, su compañera pelirroja de un tono extrañamente brillante se disponía a abrir la puerta…

**Mikoto chan sabes que yo no uso estas cosas son realmente molestas – **aquella última palabra la dijo en un tono casi inaudible, empujando a Mikoto sin dejarla reaccionar ya que afuera se encontraban dos chicas siendo molestadas por seis tipos que habían aparentemente consumido mucho alcohol.

Kushina salió y tiró los tacos que llevaba puestos hacía los "hombres" aprovechando su distracción para meter a las chicas al baño y trancar la puerta, de lejos los chicos vieron esto y se comenzaron a acercar corriendo ya que la pelirroja comenzaba a pelear con los tipos, que para estar bebidos, tenían mucha fuerza y equilibrio.

**Tú no estás tan mal chiquita, nos podríamos conformar contigo - **uno de ellos la había acorralado contra la pared y le apretaba fuertemente las muñecas, ella logro zafarse con un rodillazo en la pierna derecha del tipo, recibiendo algunos golpes y toqueteos por parte de estos, pero los chicos llegaron, habían estado algo lejos logrando observar todo lo acontecido desde que Kushina empujó a las chicas al baño. Los primeros en llegar fueron Minato y Souta, gracias a su entrenamiento, al poco rato llegaron Fugaku y Takumi.

Kushina siguió peleando, pero se sentía muy aliviada, estaba segura que con los seis ella no iba a poder, aunque nunca lo demostró.

Al fin se llevaron a los "hombres", ya que desde adentro Yuuma llamó a la policía, quienes llegaron rápidamente.

**Gracias – **articuló Kushina para luego destrancar la puerta y entrar **– lo siento lindas, sé que fui algo ruda ¿están bien? –** Miyu y Yuuma asintieron, mientras los chicos estaban realmente sorprendidos por el grado de imprudencia de aquella joven, en ese momento de algún lado salió una voz muy alterada…

**¡Impudente!, ¡baka!, ¡¿cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?!, ¡¿qué hago yo si te pasa algo Kushina chan?! –** la joven que no medía más de un metro cincuenta y cinco lloraba mientras reclamaba y abrazaba fuertemente a la pelirroja y esta solo sonreía y se rascaba la cabeza…

**Lo siento Mikoto chan prometo no volver a preocuparte, de veras, ¿no llores sí? –** le decía con una gran sonrisa a su mejor amiga, mientras esta se limitaba a mirarla con el rostro lleno de lágrimas **– lo importante es que estas bien y estas lindas chicas también, además ellos llegaron a tiempo – **lo dijo señalando a los chicos que estaban más que sorprendidos, aunque eso no había evitado que estuvieran viendo que todas estén bien.

En lo que Souta y Takumi no dejaban de "asfixiar" a Miyu y Yuuma, Minato emprendió camino hacia las dos jóvenes que acababan de conocer…

**Disculpe señorita, pero hablando de estar bien – **dijo Minato en el instante que levantaba a Kushina para ponerla sobre el lavadero, sin que ella pudiera reaccionar de la impresión. Ante la mirada atónita de todos, Minato comenzó a levantarle la blusa, provocando un temblor en el cuerpo de la pelirroja **– como lo pensé – **soltó mientras tocaba un gran moretón en el lado derecho de la cintura de Kushina, por lo que ella hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor.

**Lo siento… – **Mikoto se había acercado a ella **– yo pensé que era un lugar tranquilo pero si quieres nos podemos ir en cuanto mejores –** musitó con la cabeza baja…

**¿Estás loca?, esto no es nada, nos quedamos acá y punto, esto sólo fue un accidente, si por cualquier cosa sólo vamos a huir, entonces nos quedaremos sin lugar donde vivir –** respondió muy alegre para tranquilizar a su amiga.

Luego del incidente y de insistir algunas veces llevaron a Kushina al hospital, sobre todo para tranquilizar a Mikoto quien era su mejor amiga desde los seis años, cuando se mudó a la capital, antes había vivido en Konoha, por eso cuando ambas cumplieron los dieciocho años, decidieron vivir en esa misma ciudad. Por lo que recordaba Mikoto, Konoha era un pueblo pequeño y tranquilo donde vivían sin ningún problema las familias más poderosas del país y eso la tranquilizaba.

**.**

Mikoto era una chica comprensible y fuerte aunque a veces se podía ver tan frágil que Kushina no dudaba en sobreprotegerla la mayor parte del tiempo, pero esa misma personalidad y su dulce sonrisa, la hizo entrar inmediatamente en el corazón de Fugaku Uchiha quien le pidió al poco tiempo de conocerla que se hicieran novios a lo cual ella acepto más que gustosa, para ese momento ya todos eran amigos, así que en el nuevo y mejorado grupo se armó una celebración que sólo fue superada luego de unos meses cuando Yuuma y Takumi anunciaron que "estaban embarazados". Eran jóvenes pero tenían el apoyo de sus amigos y su familia, además las inversiones iban muy bien, así que era una gran noticia para los jóvenes esposos, que no sorprendió tanto como cuando a las dos semanas de esto, los más_ centrados_ del grupo, Mikoto y Fugaku, les contaron a sus amigos que venía el primogénito de los Uchiha y que se iban a casar. Tenían poco tiempo de conocerse y de novios, pero el amor entre ellos era notable a kilómetros de distancia, así que otra celebración se dio luego de que todos salieran del shock.

**-**

Los únicos solteros del grupo eran Minato y Kushina, él siempre le decía que era la más hermosa y que le encantaba todo de ella, pero Kushina se lo tomaba a la broma. Ella entró a la universidad a estudiar veterinaria, pero también quería ser entrenadora de animales, por lo cual era estudiante en la base donde entrenaban a los animales que luego trabajarían con la policía o con los "Akatsuki", por esto, ya que los agentes en entrenamiento de cualquiera de estas organizaciones llevaban un curso para trabajar con animales, Souta tanto como Minato coincidían muchas veces con Kushina en la base.

Minato aprovechaba para pasar el mayor tiempo a solas que pudiera con Kushina, hasta que un día se cansó de elogiarla, o mejor dicho de sólo elogiarla…

**Kushina, sé que ya te dije esto, pero eres hermosa, me gustas –** utilizó el tono más serio que pudo, pero provoco lo mismo de siempre, Kushina estalló en carcajadas…

**Ya te dije que no seas baka, sólo te falta decir que te gusta mi cabello – **soltó como broma, sin poner mucha atención en lo que decía, pues estar cerca al rubio le provocaba unos nervios enormes y cuando este la elogiaba, no podía evitar reír tontamente…

**Pues si me gusta… – **estaba serio e hizo una pausa, Kushina aún reía por los nervios pero levemente, mientras miraba a cualquier lado, entonces Minato la tomo del mentón para proseguir, aunque ella trataba de no mirarlo **– Kushina tienes razón en algo, no he sido completamente honesto contigo –** logró captar su atención, ella lo miraba fijamente algo decepcionada **– todo este tiempo te dije que me gustabas… pero la verdad… es que te amo –** cuando pronunciaba esa declaración se iba acercando más al rostro de la pelirroja, para besarla al culminar, a lo cual no encontró resistencia alguna.

En cuantoel aire les hizo falta, detuvieron el beso sin separar sus frentes, ella le sonrió, se sentía realmente feliz…

**Yo también te amo Minato, sólo tenía miedo… pero ahora… tengo todo claro… Minato… ¿tú?... ¿tú quieres ser mi novio? – **él sonrió, no le sorprendía que se le hubiera adelantado, después de todo ella era la mujer que amaba…

**Como siempre tan inteligente, para mí sería un honor estar a tu lado – **ambos sonrieron y siguieron con una larga sesión de besos.

Cuando Kushina y Minato al fin fueron novios Yahiko e Itachi tenían aproximadamente un año, sus respectivas madres habían vuelto a sus estudios hace unos meses sin dejar de lado el siempre ver a sus pequeños.

**-**

Luego de terminar la universidad Minato y Kushina dieron la gran noticia de que tendrían un bebé, pero no fueron los únicos, ya que Mikoto y Fugaku como si estuvieran en completa coordinación con sus amigos anunciaron lo mismo.

El primero en nacer esta vez fue el pequeño Sasuke seguido de Naruto, quien ya dejaba notar que sería tan hiperactivo como su hermosa madre.

Cuando nacieron los pequeños todos se unieron más, Itachi y Pain tenían unos cinco años y estaban acostumbrados a andar siempre juntos, pero con Naruto y Sasuke esto se potenció, apenas estos entraron en edad escolar, a la hora de salida los cuatro eran llevados a una de las casas fuera a la Uchiha, a una de las Uzumaki o incluso a la Haruno eran ahora cuatro los que andaban siempre juntos, por esto a la hora que recogían a sus hijos de la casa en que se encontraban por ese día siempre terminaban en una pequeña reunión.

Así crecieron todos, como hermanos y a los amigos de sus padres los llamaban cariñosamente tíos.

**-**

Por fin llegó el turno de la más joven y la mujer más antigua del grupo, Miyu. Ella y Souta estaban realmente contentos, no había sido nada fácil pero lo lograron y ese día presentarían a sus amigos a la pequeña Sakura, su primera hija.

Las tres familias llegaron al mismo tiempo a la casa Haruno, todos estaban emocionados, tanto adultos como niños. La puerta del garaje se abrió para recibirlos; luego de unos minutos todos estaban en la sala y Miyu traía en brazos a la nueva integrante de su familia. Era muy pequeña, su cabello era como algodón de azúcar ya que era muy escaso y rosa, además daba la sensación de que era frágil e indefensa.

La bebé soltó un pequeño bostezo y comenzó a despertar, los cuatro niño se acercaron a ver a la pequeña, ella los examinaba atentamente como queriendo saber todo de ellos, quienes atinaron a hacer un pacto visual que todos entendieron… la protegerían por siempre.

**-**

Los años pasaron y Sakura creció entre los cuatro varones, quienes la querían tanto como ella a ellos.

El lugar favorito de Sakura era un árbol de cerezos de la casa Uchiha. Su madre le había contado que lo había sembrado hace muchos años con Fugaku en aquel inmenso jardín, tal vez por eso o por algo más, era su lugar favorito en el mundo. Todas las tardes que se quedaban en la casa Uchiha, Sakura escapaba una hora de jugar con los chicos para echarse bajo el árbol, pero una tarde recibió una sorpresa…

**Me imaginé que venías acá –** Una voz que ella conocía muy bien le hablo desde arriba, se sorprendió al ver al niño de unos 12 años tan cerca.

**Sasuke kun –** fue lo único que logró articular viéndolo desde abajo ya que ella estaba recostada, Sasuke sonrió con un gesto típico de un Uchiha, para luego tomar de almohada el vientre de la menor** – Sasuke kun, ¡pesas! –** se quejó inmediatamente haciendo puchero.

**Estás haciendo puchero ¿no cerecito? –** esa imagen en su cabeza le causaba mucha gracia al azabache, el rostro de la pequeña se tornó completamente rojo y no supo que responder, así que Sasuke decidió proseguir **– lo siento es que imagine que hacías eso y recordé que te ves muy linda así… en fin… ¿quieres que te lea un cuento cerecito?, hace tiempo que no lo hago y pensé que como esta es tu hora de la siesta… podría hacerlo de ahora en adelante –** en el momento que hablaba, había empezado a moverse para ver directamente al cerecito que estaba recostado en el pasto, en cuanto vio que esta asintió, él se acomodó entre sentado y recostado sobre el árbol, Sakura se apoyó sobre su pecho para que comenzara con la lectura.

.

Sasuke se dio cuenta que Sakura había cedido ante el sueño, por lo que decidió hacer lo mismo, no sin antes sonreír y dedicarle unas últimas palabras** – juro que siempre te protegeremos cerecito, lo juro –** perdiéndose entre dulces sueños, o eso parecía porque, quien los observaba, vio que este tenía una amplia sonrisa, así que tranquilo y alegre se retiró para dejarlos descansar.

.

.  
**-**

.

.  
**(Actualmente)**

**No cumplimos la promesa ¿cierto, ototo? –** luego de una discusión con Sakura, no pudo evitar recordar escenas de su niñez junto a todos los que quería, lo que provocó que llorara sin consuelo y conversara con sus recuerdos hasta que fue interrumpido…

**Itachi… hermano yo… lo siento… pero creo que ella igual hubiera actuado… así… por lo menos… podremos vigilarla… y… de alguna manera… protegerla –** la voz de Pain era entrecortada, no podía evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta, pero esas palabras también eran para auto convencerse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto…

**Lo sé hermano… pero no deja de doler –** el Uchiha mayor tomó el brazo que su amigo le había ofrecido para ayudarlo a pararse…

**Yo ahora… le daré las indicaciones… además no irá sola, estos serán sus compañeros de equipo, confío en que son la mejor opción –** le extendió los archivos personales de los agentes…

**Así que son ellos… también son novatos, pero tienen mucho potencial… misiones menores, pero eso es más experiencia de la que tiene ella… me tranquiliza algo, debo de admitirlo… mmm… este chico… lo he visto antes… me hace recordar…**

**Si lo sé, a mi igual –** interrumpió a Pain **– tal vez por eso lo escogí.**

Aunque sea por un momento, al parecer, en medio de su dolor, ambos habían encontrado un motivo para sonreír…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola nuevamente (^-^)/ ... espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, el próximo está programado para quincena de junio, así que no duden en comentar, la verdad eso me alegraría mucho, en fin hasta la próxima.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Creciendo por las Malas…

**Naruto no me pertenece**

**.**

**Clasificación:** +16, la decisión de leerlo es responsabilidad del lector.

**Advertencias: **OC, OOC, IC, lemon (bajo previo aviso), lime, algo de lenguaje grosero.

.

.

**Sed de Venganza**

.  
**ADVERTENCIA:** Muerte de personajes

**Capítulo 2: Creciendo por las Malas… o por las Malas (Parte 1)  
**.

.

.

Aquel día celebraban el aniversario del primer beso de Yuuma y Takumi, una celebración muy de los adultos, mejor dicho era algo que celebraban entre los padres, ya que Pain e Itachi ya tenían veinte años. Ellos estaban llevando un entrenamiento para entrar a "Akatsuki"; quien estaba a cargo de la organización en ese tiempo era Minato, ya que Madara había decidido hace años dedicarse a las empresas del grupo, pero ese día los chicos decidieron darse un descanso y pasarla con "los pequeños de la casa".

Sasuke y Naruto ya eran alumnos de primer año de instituto con quince años de edad y Sakura tenía diez años recién cumplidos por lo que estaba en el penúltimo año de primaria, claro seguía siendo la menor y la única mujer en el grupo, pero no necesariamente era a la que siempre tenían que cuidar…

**Esto me está aburriendo decidan… se va a pasar la hora y no vamos a ver nada –** Era la décima vez que Yahiko lanzaba la advertencia y su voz era cada vez más cansada.

**Hmp yo quiero ver una de terror –** dijo Sasuke sin mostrar mucho interés

**¡Claro que no! –** reclamó Sakura, que había notado como Naruto se había quedado tieso con la proposición del menor de los Uchiha, aunque a ella no le incomodaba el género.

**Ototo, no seas desconsiderado, Saku está con nosotros –** resondró a su hermano **– No te preocupes princesa si no quieres no veremos terror – **le sonrió amable y cálidamente, algo que definitivamente adoptó de su madre.

**Gracias nii san –** le devolvió la sonrisa y miró triunfante a Sasuke.

**¿La bebé tiene miedo? –** preguntó burlón a lo que Sakura le hizo un puchero **– Yo sé que tú si ves esto, otra vez cubres al dobe ¿cierto? – **le susurró esto al oído para que nadie escuchara, a lo que Sakura le sonrío dulcemente para mirarlo con ojos suplicantes, el sonrío de lado, de esa forma peculiar en que sólo un Uchiha puede hacerlo **– bien, creo que puede ser esta, ¿les parece? –** cogió uno de los estuches de entre la colección de películas de la casa Uchiha.

**Una comedia, buena elección, sí que eres inteligente… -** Se quedó pensativo Yahiko **– Itachi, ¿No serás adoptado?**

**¡Cállate y pon la película de una vez! –** replicó el azabache mientras le daba un golpe a su contemporáneo.

Sakura le sonrió a Sasuke en forma de agradecimiento aprovechando las risas por lo sucedido y luego decidió hablar **– ya recuerdo porque los extrañaba – **soltó entre risas y burlona a lo cual los dos mayores no sabían si alegrarse o molestarse, aunque obviamente con Sakura, la segunda no era una opción.

**-**

Sus padres iban en dirección al restaurante donde celebrarían aquel especial evento. Por costumbre, sólo llevaban dos carros, ya que igual volverían a la casa donde los habían dejado para recoger a sus hijos.

Yuuma manejaba su auto, sus acompañantes eran su esposo, Takumi y el otro matrimonio Uzumaki, Minato y Kushina; el otro auto era el de Fugaku, el cual por defecto iba manejando él, a su lado claro está, se encontraba su esposa Mikoto y en la parte de atrás Miyu y Souta muy envueltos cada uno en la mente del otro.

**-**

La película no llevaba más de 30 minutos, cuando se sintió que el teléfono sonaba, la única empleada que tenía turno ese día le pasó la voz al joven amo de la casa, en este caso el mayor se tenía que hacer cargo ya que sus padres no estaban, este se paró y fue seguido por Yahiko con la vista, hasta que Itachi hizo un ademán para que su amigo lo acompañara.

.

Volvieron pocos minutos después, su semblante era tenso y preocupado, aunque intentaban ocultarlo, era inútil, pero por fin una de ellos dio una indicación…

**Busquen algo para abrigarse, tenemos que salir –** La voz del Uchiha mayor era firme, nadie se atrevió a preguntar qué es lo que pasaba, hicieron caso mientras que los mayores apagaban todo y hablaban con la empleada.

Cuando se acercaron al auto, fue Yahiko el que manejó, el ambiente era tenso y extraño, el silencio casi dolía, pero aún así nadie se atrevió a decir algo en todo el trayecto, los chicos y Sakura por ratos se veían las caras, en otros momentos intentaban reconocer alguna calle y en otros simplemente se perdían con la mente en blanco en algún punto fijo.

El camino para ninguno jamás fue tan largo, incluso parecía eterno, pero al fin llegaron a su destino.

Los pasajeros de la parte trasera inmediatamente se dieron cuenta del lugar al que habían llegado, ambos mayores pudieron leer el susto en sus rostros, pero antes de que alguno pudiera preguntar algo, el chico de cabellos naranja rompió el silencio…

**Lo siento no sabemos la situación, pero nuestros padres tuvieron un accidente –** lo dijo de golpe a pesar de tener un nudo en la garganta. Había pensado todo el camino como decirles la noticia, llegando a la conclusión de que en este caso ser rápido y directo, sería lo mejor.

**¿Por qué no vamos de una vez? –**Inquirió Sakura con un rostro totalmente inexpresivo.

Naruto estaba llorando como un bebé, tirando su cabeza hacia arriba y tapando sus ojos con su brazo derecho, Sasuke en cambio tenía la cabeza gacha, apretaba ojos y puños intentando de alguna forma reprimir su llanto, aunque las lágrimas salían sin permiso; pero al escuchar a Sakura ambos quedaron no sólo asombrados sino además algo asustados.

Itachi y Pain, comprendieron que probablemente Sakura estaba en estado de shock, por lo que sólo tenían que esperar a que procesara la situación.

**Vayamos adentro, es lo mejor –** Indicó nuevamente el Uzumaki mayor a lo que todos asintieron.

**-**

Ya en la sala de espera divisaron a los matrimonios Uzumaki, al parecer no tenían algo más allá de golpes, rapones y torceduras, vendas, collarines, etc.; un brazo enyesado era lo más grave que se podía apreciar.

Naruto y Pain al verlos no pudieron evitar correr hacia ellos, con tal desesperación, que tuvieron que frenarse un poco al llegar para no lastimar a sus respectivos padres.

Naruto llegó primero, casi había alcanzado la velocidad de un rayo, lloraba a mares y hacía un escándalo tremendo, sin dejar de repetir que los amaba.

Pain, trató de ir más lento, su madre llevaba un collarín y su padre tenía enyesado el brazo izquierdo, por ratos aceleraba el paso hasta el punto de casi trotar, pero su razón volvía a decirle que se tenía que controlar. Cuando llegó hasta ellos los abrazó sin animo alguno de soltarlos, pero cuidando no lastimarlos.

Tanto Kushina y Minato como Yuuma y Takumi se limitaron a responder el abrazo de sus respectivos hijos.

Tras ellos los Uchiha y la Haruno parecían sombras, caminaban a paso lento, tal vez con miedo de encontrarse con algo desagradable, o para ser más exactos, con miedo de no encontrarse con quienes deseaban.

Sakura aún sin expresión en el rostro, casi como una respuesta mecánica, paró abruptamente su paso cuando ya estaba muy cerca de sus tíos, sus ojos comenzaron a buscar algo o alguien, sus movimientos denotaban ansiedad, aunque no su expresión, luego de un rato paro, lo deseado no había sido encontrado, con los ojos aguados e inexpresivos prosiguió su andar hasta llegar a donde podía sentarse y permanecer ahí las próximas horas.

Todos los presentes observaron preocupados el lamentable panorama, Sasuke decidió sentarse al lado del cerecito, tomó su mano, la cual ella apretó con fuerza descomunal, pero él no se quejó y se limitó a permanecer a su lado en silencio, proyectado en un punto fijo del techo, hundido en sus propios y dolorosos pensamientos.

Itachi sólo tenía ganas de abrazarlos y decirles que todo estaría bien, quería convencerse de lo mismo, pero no sabía que es lo que había pasado y su deber como el mayor era informarse, luego tendría tiempo de estar donde quería y tal vez con más convicción que deseo los podría tranquilizar; por lo pronto mientras más rápido se ocupara del asunto, más rápido estaría con ellos. Se acercó a sus tíos y les hizo un gesto para ir a un lugar donde pudieran hablar mejor, estos asintieron, por lo que Naruto y Yahiko rompieron el contacto con sus padres.

Naruto volvió a su preocupación por Sakura, ella parecía encerrada dentro de su propia mente, fuera de toda realidad, era frustrante no poder hacer nada; en el momento que la examinaba notó la gran fuerza que aplicaba sobre la mano de Sasuke, prosiguió su examen con su amigo, decidiendo hacer lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, sentarse al lado de Sakura. Le dio un beso en la mejilla sintiendo una delgada lágrima rozar sus labios, era como si le estrujaran el corazón, una enorme punzada en su pecho se hizo presente y rompió el contacto para acariciar delicadamente y con todo el amor que tenía para dar, el brazo de la pequeña de hinchados ojos jades.

Pain se sentó al lado de su primo, que estaba de espaldas mirando a Sakura, por lo que decidió tomarlo de los hombros en señal de apoyo. Antes de que Itachi desapareciera de su rango visual, dio una última mirada, una parte de él expresaba un gran deseo de estar a su lado, pero sabía que su responsabilidad y otra forma de ayudarlo era quedándose ahí, además si hubiera ido con Itachi, igualmente hubiera estado preocupado por la pequeña de sus ojos, ya que su estado era realmente preocupante.

**-**

**¿E-están bien? –** Itachi rompió el enorme silencio que los había invadido y aunque había tratado de que su voz no se quebrara, esta le había fallado en un principio.

**Nosotros… si… Ita chan –** Kushina fue la primera en responder, pero esa forma de hablar hizo que las fuerzas de Itachi flaquearan nuevamente, aunque en cada una habían pequeñas diferencias, tanto sus tías como su madre se habían empeñado en creer que todos aún eran unos pequeños y en aquel momento su mente y su alma estaban tan presionados que confundían los recuerdos con la realidad, por lo que no podía detectar las pequeñas diferencias que antes eran tan obvias **– el carro de Fugaku… iba delante de nosotros… -** ya no pudo continuar, el nudo en su garganta era insoportable y doloroso, Minato la abrazó, decidiendo continuar…

**Ellos iban delante de nosotros y… -** alguien lo tomó del hombro por lo que se vio interrumpido, volteó para ver quién era y esta persona le dio la señal de que continuaría con el relato.

**Como dijeron, ellos iban delante de nosotros… -** Itachi escuchaba atentamente, sus ojos ardían y su cabeza la mantenía gacha, Yuuma había decidido continuar con la historia por un sentido de responsabilidad, ya que ella no sólo iba adelante, sino que era la que manejaba el auto, así que tenía "mejor panorama del asunto" y toda la fuerza que necesitaba la obtenía de Takumi quien sostuvo su mano de principio a fin **– cuando ya íbamos a llegar, pasamos por un cruce, aparentemente perdieron el control del carro, teníamos que frenar, pero por la confusión no lo hicimos, así que choqué el carro por eso nuestra heridas son menores, pero no sé qué paso fue muy extraño que perdieran el control del carro –** se dio cuenta que empezaba a divagar en sus propias teorías por lo que decidió proseguir con lo sucedido, apretó ligeramente la mano de su esposo para darse la cuota de valor que necesitaba **– lo siento Itachi chan, pero lo único que recuerdo antes de quedar inconsciente es un fuerte sonido, sólo nos queda esperar –** culminó con el último aliento que le quedaba; el mencionado sintió otra vez aquella confusión y esas ganas de llorar, seguramente era la forma tan dulce con la que le hablaban; una lágrima escapo contra toda su voluntad, los presentes observaron con gran tristeza la situación; Takumi lo atrajo hacia su pecho de la nuca, su sobrino correspondió el abrazo, sintió cierta calma en su interior, de alguna manera una necesidad había sido cubierta.

**-**

Cuando volvieron la escena era la misma, Sakura tenía los ojos hinchados y aguados y su rostro estaba completamente inexpresivo, Sasuke miraba al techo, como esperando el paso de una mosca, sin queja alguna por el fuerte agarre de la niña, Naruto acariciaba el brazo libre de su amiga, sin dejar de mirarla preocupado y Yahiko seguía tomando los hombros de su primo con el único deseo en mente que todo salga bien.

Cuando el mayor se percató que habían llegado se paró inmediatamente, abrazó a su amigo sin pensarlo mientras que el resto se encaminaba a acomodarse en la sala de espera, Naruto volteó por inercia sin prestar mucha atención, pero volvió su rostro preocupado en dirección a sus amigos, Kushina sin dudarlo tomó asiento al lado de su hijo y comenzó a acariciarle sus rubios cabellos, Minato por su parte se sentó al lado de su esposa, seguido por su hermano y cuñada. En cuanto rompieron el contacto Itachi se acercó para dar un beso en la frente primero a su princesa y luego a su ototo sentándose posteriormente al lado del segundo, seguido por su amigo.

**-**

Largas horas habían transcurrido, ninguno había roto su posición, el silencio los había invadido, la espera había adormecido sus cuerpos pero no sus ansias, deseaban buenas noticias y se frustraban cuando los pensamientos pesimistas los invadían, todo esto ocurría dentro de la mente de cada uno, lamentablemente la mente humana es tan amplia que nos obliga a jugar con nosotros mismos de forma tortuosa en algunas ocasiones; pero por fin Tsunade Senju, dueña de la clínica y quien estaba atendiendo personalmente a los Uchiha y Haruno, se acercó; en ese instante todos los presentes se pararon, incluso Sakura, aunque fue más un acto reflejo, que una acción voluntaria.

**Tsunade sama – **mencionó más de uno con gran ansiedad.

**Lo siento… no pudimos hacer nada –** lo dijo en un hilo de voz, las personas que había intentado salvar no eran sólo conocidos, eran como familia, Mikoto por ejemplo cuando estudió pediatría en la universidad llevó algunos cursos con ella y Miyu era enfermera voluntaria, incluso apretando sus horarios, siempre fue un ejemplo de organización y dedicación; Fugaku por su parte la apoyo muchas veces, sin importarle que ella fuera una persona polémica en aquella época por lo que el resto le dio la espalda y Souta, en definitiva era un gran policía y una persona muy amable a quien ayudo un poco en su entrenamiento por lo que él le tenía gran aprecio, lo cual era reciproco, pero lamentablemente, no pudo hacer nada... era demasiado tarde **–tengan mi más sentido pésame –** luego de esto paso a retirarse.

Yuuma sintió que perdía la fuerza en sus piernas, pero inmediatamente fue sostenida por su hijo y esposo quienes la abrazaban mientras compartían su inmenso dolor.

Naruto estaba hundido en el hombro de su madre, ambos lloraban desconsoladamente por lo que Minato los abrazaba sin dejar de dar un profundo beso en la frente a su esposa.

Itachi inmediatamente abrazó a Sakura y a Sasuke quien apretaba los ojos y los puños, con un llanto rudo y ahogado; Sakura por su parte tenso más su cuerpo, sus ojos se aguaron e hincharon casi a punto de explotar, el mayor pudo sentir esto, era como si se hubiera bloqueado completamente, había perdido la llave de la puerta hacia la realidad, estaba completamente desconectada, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba de alguna forma.

El Uchiha mayor soltó el abrazo, fue una reacción ante la preocupación que le había proporcionado Sakura, entonces se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de la pequeña, Sasuke observaba atento y asustado, tal vez como cada uno de los presentes.

**¡Princesa! –** las lágrimas habían invadido el rostro varonil de Itachi y su llamado era desesperado, tenía la esperanza de siquiera sonar como un eco en su cabeza **– llora conmigo… ¡por favor, te necesito princesa! – **la abrazó nuevamente, lo cual esta vez, ella respondió ante la mirada triste pero en cierta forma aliviada de los presentes.

Sasuke por fin decidió alejarse un poco de su posición original, para canalizar su dolor en forma de rabia y asestar algunos puños contra una pared cercana, por lo cual Naruto no dudo en acercarse a él, cortando primero el contacto con sus padres, quienes comprendieron rápidamente su intención.

**¡Papá, mamá! – **un grito desgarrador se introdujo en el alma y el cuerpo de cada uno de los presentes, incluso haciéndolos temblar; Sakura había reaccionado en una explosión de dolor, seguía abrazando a Itachi, pero por ratos golpeaba su espalda; su desesperación se podía sentir a kilómetros, gritaba lloraba y llamaba a sus padres y aunque era inmensamente triste el espectáculo, por fin la pequeña había reaccionado.

Itachi la abrazaba y lloraba con ella **– llora todo lo que puedas princesa, yo… estaré contigo –** aquel acto, hacía para ambos aunque sea un poco soportable el dolor.

**¿Por qué Itachi? – **Preguntó en un momento la niña con voz quebrada en medio de su llanto.

**No lo sé princesa, créeme que no lo sé –** le respondía frustrado y lleno de dolor el azabache.

**-**

Cuando por fin Sakura no pudo gritar más, al perder la voz, Itachi la cargo, se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera y a ella en sus piernas; la abrazaba posesivamente como a una muñequita y ella se refugiaba en su pecho soltando pequeños sollozos hasta quedar dormida.

Itachi aprovechó cuando Sakura cedió ante el sueño para intentar comunicarse con su tío Madara, quien estaba de viaje. Más temprano lo había intentado, pero sin encontrar resultado alguno. Por fin Madara contestó, acababa de llegar al país y aunque quedó completamente destruido con la noticia se dirigió al hospital para ayudar a sus sobrinos.

-

El día del entierro, Sakura llegó con los Uchiha, con quienes se había quedado. La pequeña de diez años lucía sus hermosos ojos jades hinchados, rojos y con grandes ojeras, su cabello había perdido el brillo de su alegre color, Itachi estaba a su lado izquierdo y Sasuke a su lado derecho, ambos la tomaban de la mano; en medio de todo Sakura no pudo evitar llorar como se notaba en su rostro que lo hacía sin parar desde lo acontecido en el hospital, Itachi la abrazo y ella se acomodó casi a la altura de su cintura que era más o menos donde llegaba, Sasuke iba a soltar su mano, pero ella no lo dejó aplicando más fuerza.

Al final de la ceremonia, Itachi fue a arreglar unos asuntos.

**Basta Sakura, no eres la única ¿sí? –** soltó de forma envenenada el menor de los Uchiha, quien por fin se deshizo del agarre de Sakura.

**Tienes razón Sasuke kun… lo siento–** respondió con tono triste Sakura.

**No me pidas disculpas –** Dijo con algo de remordimiento **– sólo… sólo déjame solo por favor –** terminó con voz cansada el azabache, a lo que Sakura asintió, para ver como el moreno emprendía camino sin rumbo fijo.

**-**

Ya había pasado casi un mes y Sakura seguía viviendo con los Uchiha, aunque no sabían aún legalmente con quien se quedaría, realmente esa parecía la mejor opción, Itachi tenía vacaciones forzosas en "Akatsuki", Sasuke y Sakura ya habían retomado la escuela luego de una semana de inasistencias. El mayor los iba a recoger luego de pasar la mañana en casa de alguno de sus tíos.

Desde el principio Itachi ayudo a Sakura para que no perdiera por completo el apetito sin embargo comía menos, pero ahora parecía que poco a poco lo iba recuperando, por momentos la ayudaba a reír; como fuera, Itachi era su mayor apoyo.

**-**

_Recuerdo que mi madre me contó que papá era algo sobreprotector con la tía Miyu… hmp… ella también era la menor del grupo… físicamente se parecen mucho, aunque Saku tiene los ojos color jade como el tío Souta… la tía Miyu tenía los ojos miel… era muy hermosa… ahí viene _**–** pensaba el azabache fuera de la primaria mientras esperaba a su princesita como era costumbre.

**Buenas tardes nii san – **saludó con una pequeña sonrisa la menor cuando disponía entrar al auto.

**Hola princesa, ¿Qué tal tu día? –** le preguntó cuándo ambos ya estaban dentro del carro.

**Bien – **respondió alegre la pequeña, pero su rostro denotaba picardía, lo cual le indicó a Itachi que ella seguiría hablando, al fin y al cabo ella no era de pocas palabras **– pero sería mejor si vamos por un helado –** sonrío ampliamente riendo casi a carcajadas.

**Si me hubieras dicho que querías ramen, hubiera terminado creyendo que andas demasiado con Naruto -** dijo con expresión seria el Uchiha.

Sakura quiso fingir molestia, pero sólo logró reírse más. Así entre risas y conversaciones llegaron al instituto donde estudiaban Sasuke y Naruto…

**¡Hola Naru nii, Sasuke kun! – **gritó la niña emocionada por lo acordado con Itachi **- ¡Iremos a comer helado! –** sentenció con una gran sonrisa.

**¿En serio, yo también? –** preguntó Naruto a lo que los cómplices asintieron.

**Itachi ¿por qué diablos tienes que venir todos los días?... ¿sabes qué? Como sea… si quieres llévate a la enana yo no soporto un segundo de su absurda fantasía del mundo perfecto un rato más – **volteó y vio al rubio emocionado **– vámonos dobe –** ordenó a lo que el rubio asintió resignado.

**Bueno, igual no era ramen… nos vemos más tarde Sakura chan, Itachi – **decía Naruto mientras era arrastrado de su mochila **– ¡joder teme, no me jales! –** gritaba exasperado el rubio por la acción de su amigo.

Itachi estaba algo enojado, aunque también se sintió algo culpable, tal vez había descuidado a su ototo al preocuparse demasiado por Sakura, pero fue interrumpido por risillas por parte de la misma **– como dijiste nii san cada uno lleva su propio proceso, pero creo que él también ya lo está aceptando, eso lo hace más fácil para mi… seguro es igual para ti ¿no onii tan? –** Sakura le dedico una dulce sonrisa la cual él devolvió.

**Eres muy inteligente princesa, no sé qué haría sin ti – **le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del carro **–**_ aún estoy algo preocupado pero creo que Sakura tiene razón _**–** pensó antes de encender el carro para ir a la mansión Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

**(Actualmente)**

Un azabache se despertó saltando sudoroso botando por accidente un vaso con alcohol que estaba en el suelo con su mano.

**Teme, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no botes licor en la alfombra? – **regañó el rubio a su amigo que estaba recostado en el sillón más largo de la sala.

**Que yo recuerde nunca, pero casi nunca te presto atención así que quien sabe – **contestó burlón el azabache, mientras posaba su brazo derecho sobre sus ojos.

El rubio comenzó a entrar en cólera pero una joven de cabellos castaños, que aparentemente se acababa de bañar paso **– Hola Mitsuki chan –** sonrió el joven de oreja a oreja.

**Buenas tardes Naruto san… ¡joder! ¿otra vez ebrio jefe? –** regaño la joven cuando vio al azabache recostado en el sillón y sintió el insoportable olor a alcohol.

**No grites, me duele la cabeza – **replicó Sasuke

**Como no si andas de borracho –** la joven se acercó al muchacho y notó que estaba sudoroso, entonces con la toalla que tenía en el cuello comenzó a secarle el sudor **– quita el brazo jefe, no te puedo limpiar bien con el brazo en medio de tu cara – **regaño nuevamente la chica a su joven jefe

**Mmm… se siente bien, está húmeda y huele a ti… ¿te secaste el cabello con está toalla? –** pregunto con tono malicioso el Uchiha menor.

**Si –** contesto seca la castaña** – pero si me sales otra vez de pervertido de quien te van a tener que proteger es de mi Uchiha –** termino de decir con aura asesina la chica sin dejar de limpiar el rostro de su jefe.

**¿Ves lo que tengo que soportar dobe?, yo sólo hago un comentario inofensivo y esta mujer me amenaza de muerte, esa violencia opaca tu belleza –** lo último lo dijo mirando a Mitsuki

**Jefe… –** dijo con una sonrisa extrañamente escalofriante bajo una apariencia dulce **– no te olvides que no sólo es amenaza de muerte, además está será lenta y dolorosa –** terminó de decir para levantarse ofuscada y tirarle la toalla en la cara al Uchiha.

**Si te decides me llamas para ayudarte Mitsuki chan – **gritó Naruto entre risas, a lo que ella le sonrió antes de seguir el camino hasta su habitación.

**Hmp –** fue lo único que emitió Sasuke.

**Bueno teme ahora si puedes decirme –** la expresión de Naruto se volvió seria, a lo que Sasuke alzó una ceja en señal de duda **– que estabas soñando, estabas muy alterado cuando entré –** sentenció el rubio.

**¿Recuerdas el día de la muerte de mis padres? –** inquirió el azabache.

**¿Soñaste con ese día? – **respondió con otra pregunta, fijando sus profundos ojos azules en la expresión de su amigo.

**Sólo recordé lo frágil que ella es, definitivamente no me convenía, creo que se fue a tiempo y no... la rompí... por lo menos eso espero – **respondió en tono ligeramente melancólico.

**Sólo espero que este bien… hace meses que no me llama –** su tono se volvió preocupado, Naruto a pesar del tiempo conservo contacto telefónico con Sakura, sin embargo tenía que esperar las llamadas de ella y no sabía mucho acerca de su vida, ya que se había vuelto muy reservada.

**Me imagino que es feliz… ¿para eso se fue no?... y si es así, está bien, no me importa que se divierta en la cama de otro, yo estoy tranquilo sin tanto drama –** dijo con tono despreocupado el azabache, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

**¡Maldito teme!... no sé cómo no te golpeo… pero en serio espero que sea feliz con alguien que la valore, la ame y la respete como ella merece… y que ella… también lo haga… claro –** decía pensativo el hiperactivo rubio.

**Hmp, mejor no pienses que vas a activar la alarma contra incendios dobe –** advirtió con tono serio el azabache, a lo que su amigo no hizo caso, ya que estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos... que sería de la vida de Sakura…


	4. Capítulo 3: Creciendo por las Malas… (2)

**Naruto no me pertenece**

**.**

**Clasificación:** +16, la decisión de leerlo es responsabilidad del lector.

**Advertencias: **OC, OOC, IC, **lemon** (bajo previo aviso), lime, algo de lenguaje grosero.

.

.

**Sed de Venganza**

.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Lemon

**Capítulo 3: Creciendo por las Malas… o por las Malas (Parte 2)  
**.

.

El tiempo había pasado y Sakura seguía viviendo con los Uchiha, pero ahora legalmente Itachi era su tutor, al igual que lo era de su hermano menor. El que fuera tutor de Sasuke era lo normal, sus padres lo dejaron en claro legalmente apenas Itachi fue mayor de edad, pero con Sakura era una situación peculiar, sus padres no declararon a un tutor explícitamente, ya que su último deseo era que ella estuviera donde se sintiera más cómoda y como Itachi había ayudado mucho en su proceso de duelo, decidió quedarse en la mansión Uchiha.

Esa había sido la versión oficial de Sakura, pero la verdad iba más allá, para ella sus tíos eran muy queridos y le gustaba pasar tiempo con los Uzumaki, pero dos cosas la ataban a tomar la decisión que tomó; la primera sin duda era la versión oficial, la pequeña había llevado su proceso por buen camino gracias a Itachi y la segunda fue la que hizo su decisión definitiva, Sasuke.

El Uchiha menor en un principio parecía estar llevando un proceso sano dentro de todo, pero en su camino se interpuso el llamativo libertinaje, primero fueron fiestas casi todos los fines de semana, poco a poco eso se convirtió en parrandas interminables y borracheras decadentes hasta el punto que en más de una ocasión desapareció de su casa por días volviendo muy ebrio normalmente traído por Naruto, que era el único motivo por el cual ni Sakura ni Itachi morían de la preocupación sin saber dónde se había metido Sasuke.

Naruto era el acompañante de Sasuke en dichas juergas, pero era exactamente eso el acompañante o más bien "niñero", él había visto toda la transformación sin poder hacer nada más que cuidar que nada le pase, pero cuando además de todo el descontrol de Sasuke agregó el sexo desenfrenado, sabía que cuando había elegido a una chica ya nada podía hacer, el azabache no cambiaría de idea hasta acostarse con "la elegida".

Muchas veces Sasuke llevaba a "la elegida" a casa, ya que en una mansión tan grande como la suya habían muchos lugares para divertirse sin molestar a nadie, pero con el paso del tiempo esto se le hizo más fácil al poder utilizar la comodidad de su cuarto que estaba muy cerca a las escaleras, ya que Itachi muchas veces andaba fuera de la casa por motivos de trabajo y como la habitación de Sakura estaba frente a la de Itachi al fondo del pasillo y esta normalmente tenía música prendida y un sueño pesado, Sasuke se podía infiltrar satisfactoriamente con la conquista del día, quien al día siguiente sería gentilmente invitada a retirarse a su casa claro está llevada por el chofer de la mansión y con esto sacarse cualquier tonta idea de relación con el Uchiha.

Itachi había intentado por todos los medios que se le ocurrían convencer a Sasuke para que dejara esa vida; pero sin premeditarlo así sólo se fue absorbiendo en sus misiones como "Akatsuki" y en apoyar al grupo en teoría hasta que Sasuke cumpliera la mayoría de edad. El poco tiempo que le quedaba se lo dedicaba a Sakura y a conversar con Naruto sobre Sasuke ya que no lograba mayor contacto con su hermano.

Sakura había cumplido hace poco trece años y todo ese tiempo había observado con preocupación el desolado panorama. En cada desayuno era lo mismo…

**Buenos días Sasuke kun –** Se animaba a decir mientras veía al chico frente a ella.

**Ahora no enana, me duele la cabeza – **decía para subir el rostro suavemente y dar una sonrisa Uchiha **– bien, buenos días, pero no digas nada más, no estoy para conversaciones –** ella solía asentir intentando ocultar su tristeza.

Un día cualquiera, poco antes al cumpleaños número dieciocho de Sasuke…

**oba san –** replicó la chica de cabellos rosas haciéndole puchero **– Tú no debes hacer todo este trabajo sola, déjame ayudarte – **regañó la misma.

**No linda, una niña como tú debería aprovechar el fin de semana para salir… es un día hermoso –** indicó mientras miraba por el ventanal que daba al jardín de la casa.

**No voy a salir así que me dejas o me dejas – **sentenció Sakura.

**Bien, bien… sí que eres terca niña –** dijo sonriendo la anciana empleada de la familia Uchiha.

Sakura se puso a limpiar la segunda planta de la casa donde estaban las habitaciones. Empezó por los cuartos de visita, siguiendo con el suyo el cual no era mucho trabajo ya que lo mantenía muy ordenado, siguió con el de Itachi, sin tardar mucho igualmente…

**Nii san, sí que eres un maniático de la limpieza… yo que creía que era ordenada, lo bueno es que sólo es el polvo, se nota que no estas hace dos días – **soltó un fuerte suspiro, siempre que Itachi se iba ella lo extrañaba demasiado y lamentablemente sus viajes cada vez eran más frecuentes.

Terminó de sacudir el polvo del cuarto de Itachi y prosiguió con el de Sasuke…

**Diablos Sasuke kun, ¿Cuándo te volviste tan desordenado? – **hablaba nuevamente sola Sakura **– Esto es peor que el cuarto de Naruto –** soltó una risilla por su último comentario **– en fin… felizmente le pedí el segundo piso a Chiyo oba san, ahora a limpiar – **a lo que puso cara de asco.

Más de una vez se lamentó tener que limpiar ese cuarto. Lo primero que hizo fue levantar la ropa sucia, que estaba tirada por todos lados, encontrándose con ropa interior no sólo de varón sino también de mujer, lo cual le sacó sonrojos y más caras de asco. Cuando al fin terminó con la ropa, se disponía a continuar con la cama, pero llegó Sasuke.

**¿Sakura… qué haces acá? –** inquirió el moreno con el entrecejo fruncido.

**Sólo limpiaba – **contesto nerviosa y sonrojada por algo que acababa de notar **– pero si lo prefieres me voy – **terminó de decir **–** _por favor dime que me vaya _**–** pensaba sin poder evitar mirar de reojo lo que tanto le incomodaba.

**¡Bah! –** bufó **– no me importa si quieres limpiar, esto es un verdadero asco –** habló comenzando a notar el extraño comportamiento de Sakura.

**S-si es un asco –** miró de reojo otra vez como impulso, sonrojándose aún más **– pero mejor me voy y te dejo tranquilo… más tarde limpio –** culminó rápidamente con el sólo deseo de salir corriendo.

**Estas más extraña de lo normal enana –** dijo entre serio y burlón, hasta que notó lo que tenía a Sakura en tal estado de nerviosismo **– Así que era eso –** mirando en la misma dirección en la que la niña lo había hecho "disimuladamente".

Sakura se tornó completamente roja **- ¿p-perdón? –** se hizo la desentendida.

**Por si no lo sabes eso se llama condón y si no lo uso cualquier zorra me podría contagiar algo o incluso venirme con el cuento de que espera un hijo mío y ese es su aspecto después del uso –** explicó muy divertido el Uchiha, a lo que Sakura sintió su rostro arder poniéndose si era posible aún más roja, por lo que Sasuke continuó en el mismo tono **– Si quieres puedo seguir con las clases de educación sexual Sakurita, hoy tengo algo de tiempo –** se acercó un poco más, pero ella retrocedió.

**Baka –** dijo en tono muy bajo, pero tomo aire para terminar con esa horrible presión que sentía en su pecho **- ¡baka! –** esta vez gritó **- ¿realmente te parece divertido?, mira en la persona que te has convertido, me das asco… si este es el verdadero Sasuke Uchiha, entonces me olvidaré que alguna vez fuiste Sasuke kun, hace mucho que tu comportamiento es deplorable, pero sé que los sermones no funcionan contigo, por eso no quiero darte uno –** bufó para continuar con el mismo tono alto **– aunque seguramente estoy haciendo eso, ¿sabes?, hagamos un trato, la casa es lo suficientemente grande para ambos, prometo no volver a meterme en tu cuarto y espero que no te cruces en mi camino, claro que trataré hacer lo mismo y si veo que la casa no es tan grande como pensaba entonces pediré un cambio de tutor – **culminó con expresión fuerte y mirando a la cara a Sasuke, el cual se quedó en silencio **– lo tomo como un si –** sentenció para retirarse.

**Hola Sakura chan –** saludó un rubio que acababa de llegar con una amplia sonrisa.

**Hola Naru nii – **respondió con una suave y dulce sonrisa la aludida para retirarse con paso firme hacia su habitación.

**Maldito teme ¿qué le hiciste a Sakura chan? – **pregunto furioso Naruto.

**No hagas dramas tú también dobe ya se le pasará – **contestó con fastidió y voz cansada mientras botaba sin ser visto el objeto de la discusión, para luego recostarse en su cama sin dejar de mirar a un punto fijo en el techo.

El rubio sintió fuertes ganas de golpear a su amigo pero se pudo controlar, sentándose en el sofá de la habitación **– a veces no sé cómo hago para controlarme, ¡de veras! – **dijo aún con un poco de amargura en su voz.

**Yo sí sé, eso sólo lo puedes hacer porque eres dobe –** soltó con tono serio el moreno.

**Joder, sí que te gusta provocar a las personas –** respondió con algo de ira recuperada Naruto.

**Parece que acabamos de hallar puntualmente uno de mis defectos –** contestó Sasuke sin romper su posición; quedando ambos en completo silencio.

**.**

El humor de Sakura luego de esto había empeorado, se sentía frustrada y realmente enojada; hace un año había descubierto que ese sentimiento tan profundo por Sasuke era amor, muchas veces lo quiso negar; ¿Cómo una niña de doce años sentiría tal cosa?...

_Mamá se enamoró de papá apenas lo vio y tenía doce años –_ se respondía a si misma y por eso su preocupación era cada vez más profunda y tras su explosión todo esto se transformó en frustración.

Se pasaba las horas sentada en uno de los columpios de la mansión o en su habitación, le molestaba que Sasuke se hubiera puesto tan grosero, a pesar de todo él nunca le había faltado el respeto y este tema le comía la cabeza, sólo se olvidaba un poco de esto en la escuela pero cuando volvía a casa se envolvía en sus luchas mentales en alguno de los lugares mencionados…

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo más? Esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso -_

- ¿y hasta ahora te decides? -

- No me cuestiones, mejor tarde que nunca –

- Eso… yo creo que lo invento un mediocre para excusarse –

- ¡Basta!, ¡deja de cuestionarme!, desde ahora decido no amarlo y no acercarme a él nunca más –

- Suerte linda –

- Sé que la necesito, gracias –

Largas horas de discusiones absurdas, divagando, meditando y al mismo tiempo logrando el menor contacto posible con su amado… mejor dicho ex-amado Uchiha, así pues a lo mucho se veían a la hora del desayuno los días de semana antes de salir a la escuela, pero las "conversaciones" no sólo eran cortas, además eran muy frías…

**Buenos días –** saludaba por educación Sakura, algo muy importante para ella.

**Hmp – **un típico sonido made in Uchiha, era llevado por Sasuke a nivel de saludo mientras seguía de largo su camino hasta el refrigerador, enterrando su cabeza en el mismo para encontrar algo que comer.

Sakura comía lo más rápido que podía incluso en contra de sus principios, luego salía en dirección a la camioneta para que el chofer la llevara a su centro de estudios **– adiós –** claro se despedía nuevamente por educación, aunque al vuelo y sin mirarlo.

Y otra vez el Uchiha menor hacía gala de su amplio vocabulario **– hmp –** para luego tranquilamente seguir bebiendo la leche directamente de la caja.

Un día antes del cumpleaños de Sasuke Itachi volvió de su viaje, se enteró que su hermano ya había planeado una fiesta a lo cual se resignó inmediatamente. Sakura lo recibió muy contenta conversaron un par de horas hasta que él obviamente cansado paso a retirarse, ella antes de irse tomó unas "provisiones" ya que el día siguiente sería "el día de Sakura".

Llegó el día del cumpleaños y con este "el día de Sakura", el cual consistía en ver una maratón de películas previamente seleccionadas y comer golosinas hasta reventar, por lo cual no saldría para nada de su habitación.

Su soledad hacía que por ratos se perdiera en su cabeza con una que otra conversación…

_- El plan perfecto –_

- O tortura mental –

- No comprendo –

- lenta… mírate estás llorando a mares, dale un vistazo a tu selección de películas y apenas vas por "Titanic" –

- Pero empecé con "El rey león" y "Bambi", esas son para niños, tu reclamo no tiene fundamentos –

- Recuerda como lloraste con esas películas… además media generación se traumó cuando murió la mamá de Bambi, así que tengo todos los fundamentos para decir que esto es tortura mental –

- ¡Cállate!, la parte en la que la banda sigue tocando es muy triste, quiero ver -

- Me rindo –

**.**

A las once y algo de la noche había terminado la séptima película **– Él cumplió el sueño de su padre –** habló sola hundida en un mar de lágrimas, refiriéndose a la historia que acaba de ver "Life as a House", luego por primera vez en todo el día dio una mirada en la oscuridad a su habitación **– esto es un asco –** su expresión corroboraba lo dicho, su cama estaba llena de pañuelos desechables y de restos de golosinas. Para este momento incluso había olvidado el tema de la fiesta, que era la razón principal de su encierro. Empezó a limpiar su cama, pero en un descuido cayeron los restos de comida a su alfombra, por lo que tenía que traer la aspiradora, recordando en ese momento la dichosa fiesta **– no tengo ganas de cambiarme… cierto… tres palabras… escaleras-de-servicio – **hablaba sola y muy divertida con el tema.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras que daban a la cocina de diario donde antes Mikoto atendía a su familia, lo cual le parecía lo correcto y donde ahora cada uno se preparaba sus alimentos a excepción del almuerzo por decisión unánime.

Sakura bajaba como si fuera una espía, sigilosa y con los pies descalzos, cuando terminó de bajar iba a abrir la puerta del cuarto de limpieza pero algo llamó su atención, se dispuso a ir en camino, pero una voz en su interior la interrumpió…

_- Te vas a indigestar –_

- creo que hay de chocolate –

- ¡¿Qué esperas baka?!, ¡chocolate!, !chocolate!, !chocolate!-

Y con esa aprobación, emprendió su camino hacia el refrigerador, siendo otra vez interrumpida.

**¡¿Estás loca?!, ¡no puedes abrir el refrigerador con los pies descalzos, no seas imprudente! –** Una voz varonil la hizo saltar, pero se repuso rápidamente.

**No sabía que Sasuke Uchiha era tan fatalista –** dijo con un tono que denotaba poco interés.

**Y yo no sabía que fueras tan imprudente – **respondió Sasuke abriendo la puerta del refrigerador **- ¿helado de chocolate, verdad? –** preguntó de lo más normal.

Sakura se sorprendió, pero no lo demostró **– si –** respondió rápidamente con la duda de cómo diablos Sasuke sabía lo que ella quería.

Él se acercó con dos tazones de helado a la mesa, Sakura ya se había sentado **– gracias y feliz cumpleaños –** dijo antes de devorar su helado y ya con la cuchara lista.

**Gracias –** respondió el Uchiha tirando sin previo aviso de la barbilla de la menor sin dejar que esta pudiera meter la primera cucharada de helado a su boca.

**Jamás me alejes del helado de chocolate –** sentenció con aura asesina.

El azabache hizo un gesto de burla pero volvió a su expresión seria, dándole una última inspección a los bellos ojos jades de la chica **- ¿por qué has estado llorando? –** inquirió con el entrecejo fruncido.

**Bambi –** soltó aguantándose la risa **– gracias por el helado –** terminó señalando el tazón ahora vacío.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo **– **_¿Bambi?_ **– **pero luego se dio cuenta de lo último que dijo y se fijó en el transparente e "inmaculado" tazón vacío y entonces no pudo evitar soltar una pregunta tonta al notar que ella se paraba **– ¿ya te vas?**

**No, sólo estoy haciendo ejercicio –**contestó sarcástica Sakura que ya estaba en el cuarto de limpieza **– nos vemos – **se despidió corriendo por las escaleras con un objeto en la mano y dejando sólo al Uchiha.

**.**

Sakura había terminado de limpiar su habitación y sintió que llamaban a la puerta** - ¿quién? –** pregunto mientras dejaba la aspiradora de mano a un lado.

**Soy yo, Sasuke – **respondió del otro lado.

**Pasa –** ordenó algo intrigada.

**Sakura yo… - **estaba decidido pero era muy difícil para él.

**Ven siéntate –** lo invito Sakura al lado de donde ella había tomado asiento en su cama, el asintió y luego se sentó, tomo aire y con esto algo de valor…

**G-gracias y perdón… – **paró nuevamente para tomar un respiro – **gracias por todo… ¿sabes?, lo que me dijiste el otro día me partió el alma –** Sakura intentó hablar, se sentía realmente mal y preocupada por esa declaración, pero Sasuke puso delicadamente dos dedos sobre sus labios, indicándole que quería continuar **– pero para que un cerecito como tú se enoje de tal manera es porque realmente soy un asco de persona –** ella quería desmentir esas palabras, quería pedir perdón con desesperación pero el azabache no apartaba los dedos de sus labios **– Sakura perdón por todo, recuerdo que aquel día te dije que no eras la única, pero yo me aparte como si fuera el único que sufriera y no conté con ustedes y no contento con eso… yo sólo les cause más sufrimiento, fui egoísta, no sé cómo, esto sólo fue pasando, pero no quiero hacerte daño, a ti no, jamás me lo perdonaría –** terminó con la cabeza gacha tratando de reprimir aquel llanto atascado en su pecho.

Sakura lo tomó del mentón para que la mirara a los ojos, él no había podido evitar soltar una que otra lágrima, pero ella tenía el rostro cubierto de estas y suavemente formó una sonrisa sin dejar de llorar, él la abrazo posesivamente sin dejar de repetir que lo sentía, ella correspondía el abrazo y por fin soltó aquellas palabras aprisionadas en su corazón **– jamás te alejes de mi Sasuke kun, no lo hagas por favor.**

**Te lo prometo Sakura, te lo prometo –** respondió ahora sin poder reprimir más aquel llanto rudo que rogaba por salir. Luego de unos minutos de permanecer abrazados Sasuke la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa de lado, típica en su familia **– ¿Te leo un cuento cerecito? – **pregunto, a lo que Sakura en un principio dudó, pero luego sonrió y asintió. Ella sacó un libro de su mesita de noche y se lo entregó a Sasuke para que empezara con su lectura, no sin antes acomodarse como solían hacerlo años atrás bajo el árbol de cerezos.

La mañana sorprendió a Sasuke en la cama de Sakura, ambos estaban cubiertos por las sábanas, ella estaba echada sobre el pecho de Sasuke quien entre sueños escuchaba el eco de un golpe seguido por un llamado **– ¡princesa! –** se dio cuenta que Itachi era la persona tras la puerta.

**Pasa – **gritó haciendo un esfuerzo para acostumbrarse a los rayos de luz que se abrían paso entre las cortinas.

Al escuchar la voz masculina el mayor entró rápidamente a la habitación **- ¿Sasuke?... haces una fiesta y luego te desapareces… ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?–** su rostro se mostraba serio y calmado, pero realmente le inquietaba mucho la situación.

**No hagas mucho ruido vas a despertar a la enana –** habló en tono bajo mostrándole la sonrisa familiar **– aunque duerme como tronco –** se burló mirándola, Itachi le clavó la mirada exigiendo una respuesta **– Bien nii sama… –** eso ya había sorprendido al mayor hace mucho tiempo no lo llamaba así **– ayer tuve una conversación con Saku… y creo que te debo lo mismo, en fin le leí un libro y me quedé dormido… sé que con esto no soluciono nada y que tenemos que hablar más… – **trago grueso intentando desaparecer el nudo que tenía en la garganta **– pero yo l-lo siento nii sama – **cuando se dio cuenta Itachi lo estaba abrazando, lo cual no pudo corresponder por su posición.

**Ototo yo sé que me aleje de ti… yo también lo siento, al fin y al cabo yo soy el mayor –** agachó la cabeza **- ¿te parece si almorzamos solos hoy para charlar? –** preguntó un poco asustado por la respuesta.

**Está bien, pero aléjate baka o vas a despertar a Sakura –** dijo algo sonrojado.

Itachi asintió, la alegría no cabía en su cuerpo y no era para menos, a partir de ese día las cosas se arreglaron, Sasuke cambió drásticamente su actitud, ahora que era mayor de edad se hizo cargo del grupo, aún con el apoyo de su hermano y junto a su tío Madara, Itachi por su parte trataba de repartir su tiempo para poder ver a su familia, asesorar a Sasuke y no descuidar su carrera como Akatsuki lo cual algunas veces lo obligaba a ausentarse en viajes.

Pasó aproximadamente un año y las cosas iban bien...

Ya que era aún temprano Itachi estaba en los cuarteles de Akatsuki, Sakura en la escuela y Sasuke en el edificio principal del "Grupo Uchiha". Aquel día el menor de los Uchiha conversaba con su tío, en la oficina del segundo, pero en ese momento Madara recibió una llamada…

**¿Qué?, voy para allá, cuando nos veamos me explicas que paso – **respondió a la persona del otro lado con un tono realmente desesperado.

**¿Qué pasa tío? –** cuestiono Sasuke preocupado.

**Sai… él tuvo un accidente –** dijo mientras se acomodaba para salir.

**Bien, yo te acompaño, vamos en mi carro, te llevo –** sentenció tratando de calmar un poco a su tío.

**Gracias Sasuke, vamos –** contestó ya en la salida de la oficina.

Cuando llegaron a la clínica fueron recibidos por la mano derecha de Tsunade, Shizune **- Madara san, buenas tardes Sai está fuera de peligro, ahora Tsunade sama está terminado de hacerle algunos análisis, luego hablará con usted –** El hombre mencionado asintió más calmado y luego se adentró en la sala de esperas para encontrarse con quien lo había llamado.

**¡Kotaro!, ¿qué diablos paso? –** el aludido, quien era el chofer de Madara no pudo evitar pegar un salto, pero se repuso para contestar la pregunta.

**Madara sama, como usted me indicó le estaba dando clases de manejo a Sai san, pero de alguna manera perdió el control, juro que no sé lo que paso –** el chofer estaba un poco asustado, pero como dijo, sólo había seguido ordenes, incluso no sabía porque Sai había faltado al instituto aquel día.

**Bien… – **se quedó pensativo un momento **– ¿qué carro manejaba mi hijo?**

**Sai san quiso aprovechar que usted había dejado su carro el día de hoy – **contestó el joven.

**Entiendo –** volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos, ciertamente ese día como pocas veces había ido a la oficina en limosina ya que no tenía ganas de manejar.

**Tío llamaré a Itachi –** Sasuke sacó de sus pensamientos al mayor.

**Bien, eso me ayudaría mucho sobrino –** respondió aún algo preocupado Madara.

Itachi llegó; antes había pasado por la escuela con intención de avisarle a Sakura pero ella insistió en ir a la clínica junto con Ino en ese preciso instante, así que el Uchiha mayor terminó por ceder. Ino estaba enamorada de Sai quien era tres años mayor, él antes vivía en Alemania "junto a su madre" quien era originaria de ese país, pero harto de estar en un internado, pidió vivir con su padre, cuando llegó tenía quince años y había logrado una buena relación con Sakura y Naruto, conociendo también a la mejor amiga de la primera, quien poco a poco se fue enamorando del chico.

Cuando ellos terminaron de acercarse, Tsunade salió de la habitación de Sai **– hola Madara, ya puedes ver a Sai, pero antes necesito hablar contigo –** el mencionado asintió.

**Tío ¿podemos entrar primero? -** Inquirió Sakura.

Madara miró a Tsunade la cual asintió **– claro… seguro le alegrara verlas – **respondió entonces.

**Gracias –** dijeron al unísono ambas chicas antes de entrar.

**.**

Al entrar Sakura fue la primera en romper el silencio **– que torpe, mira que chocar el auto – **fue lo único que se le ocurrió para animarlo ya que él siempre la estaba molestando, quería darle una razón para que lo hiciera.

**Hmp –** fue lo único que emitió Sai.

**Justo ahora se te ocurre ser un Uchiha, me esperaba algo como "y a ti quien te pregunto feíta", cualquier cosa menos… hmp –** regañó la de cabellos rosados a su amigo.

**Hola Sai kun –** Ino le mostró una sonrisa sincera, se alegraba de que estuviera bien.

**Hola Ino –** Su sonrisa fue seguramente la más falsa de toda su vida.

**Claro ignórame –** ordenó sarcástica Sakura **-** _hace mucho no sonreía falsamente_ **-** pensó luego preocupada.

**¿Y papá? – **esa pregunta le rondaba la cabeza desde que entraron.

**Está hablando con Tsunade sama –** respondió rápidamente Sakura.

**Le estará diciendo que soy un inútil –** sonrió irónicamente, pero luego sintió que algo impacto contra su rostro.

**¡Jamás… escúchame bien, jamás te atrevas a repetir eso! – **amenazó llena de lágrimas la rubia luego de tirarle una cachetada.

Sai sintió una punzada en el pecho **– Lo siento Ino, por favor no llores –** suplicó el mismo.

**Bien descansa – **respondió Ino para retirarse junto a su mejor amiga.

**Nos vemos baka –** se despidió Sakura con una sonrisa dulce de su amigo, a lo cual él asintió con una sonrisa que está vez era verdadera.

**.**

Al salir de la habitación fueron interceptadas por un escandaloso grito **- ¿Y bien? – **era Naruto que acababa de llegar con el resto de los Uzumaki y que por tal acto se llevó un golpe triple.

**No golpeen a mi bebé –** resondró Kushina.

Sakura, Sasuke y Yahiko los autores del atentado, tuvieron que aguantar la risa que les provocaba las palabras de Kushina, pidiendo al fin disculpas en coro.

**.**

Madara salió de la oficina de Tsunade y ante el rostro ansioso de los presentes explicó la situación de Sai **– él… tiene el brazo derecho fracturado, así que no podrá pintar en unos meses… además debe llevar terapias ya que ha perdido la movilidad y sensibilidad de la cintura para abajo, felizmente hay posibilidades que se recupere –** su expresión era triste y aliviada a la vez y su tono sereno.

Pronto las terapias de Sai comenzaron y sus visitantes más frecuentes eran Ino, Sakura y Hinata quien era un año mayor que las chicas y estudiaba en casa, aunque antes había estudiado en un internado en Alemania, por lo cual conocía desde antes a Sai. En esas visitas la relación entre las tres chicas que apenas se conocían se volvió más estrecha. Todo parecía un sueño a pesar de lo ocurrido, pero cuando todo parece un sueño, tal vez es porque hay que despertar.

Sasuke se internó cada vez más en el trabajo y antes de un mes le pidió a Itachi que se retirara de la casa donde vivían que estaba a nombre de Sasuke y decidió prescindir de "sus servicios" como asesor, con la excusa de que ya no lo necesitaba.

Itachi se mudó solo. Ya que por más que insistió no pudo convencer a Sakura para que se mudara con él, lo único que consiguió fueron miles de excusas, empezando por la escuela y terminando por sus amigas, así que Itachi la visitaba cada que podía, empleando al máximo sus tiempos libres.

Sakura por su parte no tenía mucho contacto con el menor de los Uchiha, que poco después de tornarse un adicto al trabajo, complemento su actitud con sus antiguos hábitos, por lo que Naruto tuvo que volver a su vieja tarea de niñero, aunque ahora con la casa disponible "para él solo", muchas de las fiestas a las que asistía eran en su propia casa, haciendo el trabajo del rubio más sencillo y la vida de Sakura más miserable, aunque ya no era esa chica de antes, ahora andaba de mal humor y cada vez que Sasuke y ella cruzaban palabras el resultado no era muy bueno. Ella a pesar de todo conservaba su educación, sin soltar siquiera una maldición y mucho menos alguna vulgaridad, su insulto más fuerte era un "baka", Sasuke en cambio no se contenía, era muy grosero y cortante, lo cual terminaba por exasperar y frustrar a la menor.

Llegó el cumpleaños número quince de Sakura y con esto como ya era costumbre una fiesta en la mansión Uchiha y definitivamente era una de las fiestas acostumbradas, porque Sasuke no se acordó del cumpleaños, esa era una de las tantas fiestas que se terminaban dando en su casa.

En la noche junto con la fiesta, llegaron las visitas para Sakura, las primeras fueron Ino y Hinata, ellas subieron a la habitación de Sakura, luego de no encontrarla en la fiesta, y justo ahí estaba ella, luego bajaron para tomar aire fresco e iniciaron su conversación en el jardín. Los segundos en llegar a la casa Uchiha fueron Yahiko y Naruto que luego de buscar largo rato encontraron a Sakura en su lugar de conversación.

**¡Sakura chan feliz cumpleaños!–** saludo a gritos y emocionado Naruto.

Yahiko movió la cabeza en signo de resignación y alzó la mano en forma de saludo **– feliz cumpleaños pequeña –** dijo una vez cerca dándole un beso en la frente.

**Gracias chicos –** respondió brindándoles una sonrisa dulce.

**¿Por qué no sabíamos que ibas a hacer fiesta? – **pregunto el rubio, escandalosamente.

**Porque no la hice Naruto es una fiesta de Sasuke –** contestó de lo más normal Sakura, captando la mirada triste de sus amigas.

**¿Del teme, acaso no se acordó? – **preguntó Naruto con la sonrisa borrada de su rostro, el Uzumaki mayor frunció el entrecejo esperando la respuesta.

**Chicos siéntense ¿sí? –** esperó a que siguieran su orden y continuó **– bien, él tiene mucho trabajo y yo acá soy una especie de intrusa, recuerden que mi tutor es nii san, si yo decidí quedarme acá fue por mi comodidad y si no la tengo, me puedo ir cuando quiera, Sasuke no pidió que me quedará… muy probablemente se imaginó que me iría con Ita nii san, así que nadie lo va a atormentar con el tema – **vio que los chicos iban a replicar como ya lo habían hecho sus amigas antes **– me lo tienen que prometer –** dijo seria antes que alguno reclamara algo.

Ambos asintieron no muy convencidos, luego Yahiko pidió permiso para hablar por teléfono.

**Voy a la cocina por algo de tomar, ¿vienes Ino? – **inquirió Sakura a su mejor amiga.

**Bien frentona, no queremos que llegues toda empapada –** respondió la rubia, a lo que Sakura soltó una mirada envenenada.

Cuando estuvieron solos Hinata notó que Naruto apretaba los puños **– N-naruto kun… todo es-est-tará bien, seguro Sakura chan… - **hizo una pausa para pensar lo que iba a decir **- s-sólo no te rindas c-como siempre –** culminó captando la atención del rubio.

**¿A qué te refieres? –** preguntó muy confundido.

Ella comenzó a jugar con sus dedos **– s-sé que t-te g-gusta Sa-Sakura chan – **dijo sonrosada.

Naruto abrió los ojos como plato **– ¿Cómo sabes? Digo… yo… -** las palabras no le salían estaba muy nervioso y confundido.

Hinata sentía como su rostro ardía a temperaturas inimaginables y su corazón era estrujado con gran fuerza **– B-bueno ahora lo sé, a-aunque s-se me hizo un p-poco obvio –** respondió tratando de esconder su rostro, pero pronto sintió como alguien la abrazaba.

**Gracias Hinata chan, eres muy buena amiga –** la abrazaba con efusividad y fuerza, ella sentía que se iba a desmayar y su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

**¡Naruto, la vas a ahogar! – **Gritó Pain cuando vio la escena, haciendo que él mencionado se apartara de la chica medio inconsciente.

**.**

Cuando Sakura e Ino estaban en la cocina de diario, la cual normalmente lucía vacía cada que una fiesta se celebraba en la mansión, entró un muy subido de copas Sasuke **– Buenas noches señoritas, ¿por qué no se unen a la fiesta? –** pregunto acercándose a Sakura.

**Apestas aléjate, sabes que odio el olor a alcohol – **reclamó muy molesta cuando lo tuvo cerca y sintió su mano acariciar su hombro.

**¿Segura que quieres que me aleje? Sa-ku-ri-ta – **preguntó con voz ronca al oído de la mencionada y sin dejar de acariciar su hombro.

Ella sintió un hormigueo recorrer todo su cuerpo, pero se repuso inmediatamente **– claro que si Uchiha –** respondió firme y empujándolo **– Vámonos Ino, no sea que se nos pegue lo grosero –** ordenó muy molesta a lo que su amiga asintió.

Permanecieron mucho tiempo, conversando en el jardín, ni Ino ni Sakura contaron lo ocurrido en la cocina, nuevamente el Uchiha era salvado por su ex-cerecito. Tal vez había pasado una hora y Sakura se excusó diciendo que se sentía cansada, por lo que todos se retiraron.

Cuando la dueña del cumpleaños estaba abriendo la puerta de su cuarto, alguien la sorprendió tomándola del hombro, por lo que se sobresaltó.

**¡Princesa, feliz cumpleaños! ¿cómo estás?, lamento no haber hablado antes, pero, bueno ya sabes, me alegra haber llegado antes de que se acabara el día – **Itachi al terminar de decir esto se acercó para abrazarla, acto que fue correspondido.

_Creo que necesitaba los abrazos de Ita nii san_ **-** pensó aplicando algo de fuerza al abrazo, luego se soltó **– gracias por venir, pero estoy cansada, ¿te parece si mañana pasamos todo el día juntos?, claro si no estás ocupado –** propuso Sakura.

**Claro que puedo, ¿pero por qué no estás en la fiesta? –** inquirió el mayor, suponiendo también que la fiesta era para ella.

**Como te dije estoy cansada, eso es todo - **respondió con una sonrisa.

**Bien princesa, entonces nos vemos mañana –** se despidió dándole un beso en la frente.

Sakura entró a su cuarto e Itachi emprendió camino hacia la salida, cruzándose con Sasuke, el mayor intentó hablar luego de sostener las miradas por un momento, pero Sasuke pasó de largo sin darle chance a decir algo, por lo que Itachi se retiró resignado.

**.**

**Sakura, yo lo siento –** Sasuke había entrado sin aviso al cuarto de la mencionada, la cual estaba sentada sobre su cama y se sobresaltó cuando lo escuchó.

**¡Me asustaste!… en fin no te preocupes, apuesto que mañana no recordarás nada, además mientras sigas bebiendo así, es muy probable que siga pasando esto… - **se quedó pensativa.

**No me refería a eso, bueno también perdón por eso, pero yo me refiero… feliz cumpleaños Sakura –** terminó atropellado por sus propias palabras, ya que no sabía bien cuales debía usar.

**A, es eso, gracias, no te preocupes… a cualquiera le pasa, pero ahora quisiera dormir por favor –** le mostró una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo **–** _diablos no recuerdo haber tenido que sonreír tanto antes_ **-** pensó cansada observando a Sasuke irse.

En dos meses la situación era igual, silencios prolongados, discusiones y evitar al otro, todo esto en medio de las fiestas de los fines de semanas y los extraños y escandalosos intrusos.

Un viernes cualquiera Sasuke llegó de la oficina temprano, junto a su mejor amigo Naruto, escuchó una canción muy antigua que provenía de la sala **– seguro es la ancianita –** dijo burlón refiriéndose a Sakura que había heredado el gusto del rock clásico entre otros géneros de su madre.

Rock around the clock es la canción que escucha Sakura ▼

watch?v=Ud_JZcC0tHI

En la sala una jovencita aplastaba a un joven **– lo siento, que torpe soy –** se excusaba entre risas y sin quitarse de encima.

**No te preocupes Sakura chan esto es parte del poder de la juventud, aunque tu rodilla está incrustada en mi pierna –** repuso el joven debajo de ella.

**Tienes razón ahora mismo me paro –** seguía riendo Sakura, pero cuando se dio cuenta, el chico ya no estaba debajo de ella.

**¿Quién carajos eres tú? – **Sasuke estaba muerto de ira, su mirada parecía teñida de rojo y sus ojos casi se saltaban de sus orbitas.

**¡Lee! –** gritó espantada Sakura **- ¡Suéltalo, Sasuke, suéltalo… m-maldición! –** por primera vez había soltado esa palabra que muchas veces resonó en su cabeza, pero que por educación nunca dijo. Se acercó para hacerlo desistir, pero Naruto intervino haciendo que soltara al chico.

**Lee kun lo siento es mejor que te vayas realmente lo siento –** cuando Sasuke soltó a al joven Sakura lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó corriendo de aquel lugar.

**¿Estarás bien Sakura?, no es necesario que me vaya, lo importante es que estés bien –** preguntó preocupado.

**No te preocupes, está Naruto, sólo vete, mañana hablamos, felizmente no te hizo nada –** hablaba tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

**Bien, entonces… mañana hablamos – **se despidió Lee no muy convencido de lo que hacía.

**.**

Sakura entró nuevamente dispuesta a ir directo a su habitación pero fue interceptada por la voz de Sasuke **- ¿Qué carajos estabas haciendo Sakura? –** ella paró pero no volteó a verlo **– ¡responde!... eres una…**

**¡Ni se te ocurra, mide tus palabras! –** Le gritó Naruto furioso agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

Sakura por fin los miro **– bien Sasuke, por fin comprendí que tienes el cerebro tan podrido que crees que todas las mujeres son como "las damas" que sueles tener alrededor, también sé que estoy de más en esta casa, así que mañana mismo hablo con mi tutor para mudarme con quien debí de hacerlo desde un principio, lamento haberte molestado, como lamento no irme en este momento, pero mi tutor debe de estar muy cansado como para que lo llame a esta hora – **su tono era fuerte y firme, pero se notaba algo nerviosa, ella estaba aguantando las lágrimas, así que subió lo más rápido que pudo a su destino.

Naruto soltó el agarre y miró con desaprobación a Sasuke, quien se había dejado caer, para luego retirarse. Sasuke por su parte salió a un bar en búsqueda de alguien con quien desahogarse.

**.**

Cuando llegó al bar luego de unas copas, encontró a "la elegida". Dada su experiencia no fue difícil seducirla, fueron a una de las habitaciones del bar, estaban entrando en calor, pero algo detuvo la diversión **– Sakura –** dijo el excitado azabache.

**Soy Aoi imbécil–** repuso la mujer luego de darle una fuerte bofetada a su compañero, quien se quedó un momento pensativo y luego salió a toda velocidad rumbo a su casa.

Sakura se había quedado dormida, estaba echada boca arriba, escuchando música con audífonos, pero fue despertando cuando sintió algo sobre ella, luego de un rato se dio cuenta que efectivamente alguien estaba sobre ella **- ¿Sasuke? –** cuestionó asustada, mientras él no dejaba de besar su cuello. Pronto ella comenzó a empujarlo y suplicar que parara, logrando que él suba sus brazos sujetando con fuerza sus muñecas **– por favor para estás ebrio –** decía entre sollozos, él tomo aire y le soltó los brazos dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada en el hueco que dejaba el cuello de Sakura.

**Perdón, yo no sé qué me pasó, hoy cuando te vi con ese tipo me llené de celos y luego no podía dejar de pensar en ti –** Sasuke empezaba a llorar con su declaración **– y ahora, casi te hago daño, lo siento y además soy egoísta porque no quiero que te alejes de mi –** terminó y Sakura podía sentir que su almohada estaba húmeda por el llanto de Sasuke y el propio.

**Eso no es egoísta, yo tampoco me quiero alejar de ti –** confesó para tranquilizar al azabache.

**Hay mucho que no sabes mi querido cerezo, además tú eres tan bella, seguro algún maldito ya te dio tu primer beso, tal vez ese chico de hoy es tu novio –** Sasuke sintió que su sangre hervía nuevamente.

**Lee es sólo mi amigo y estábamos trabajando en un baile para la obra del teatro municipal, pero al alzarme perdí el equilibrio y nos caímos -** se vio en la necesidad de explicar **– y no… jamás he besado alguien –** terminó completamente sonrojada cuando sintió aquella obscura y penetrante mirada sobre la suya.

**Entonces… -** dijo el azabache para luego darle un tierno y profundo beso, abriendo luego de unos segundos el paso a su lengua hasta que la necesidad de oxigeno los hizo separarse **– me alegra ser el primero –** culminó con una sonrisa típica Uchiha.

**A mí también me alegra, es lo que siempre soñé –** respondió Sakura con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas y muy alegre.

Sasuke se sorprendió por tal declaración pero sintió una calidez en el pecho **– te deseo –** le susurro muy cerca del oído…

*** ATENCIÓN lemon**… **léanlo bajo su responsabilidad** *¬*

El azabache comenzó a besar el cuello de Sakura, mientras sus expertas manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo.

Ella con una mano jugaba con los sedosos cabellos del azabache y con la otra delineaba una y otra vez su espalda incitándolo a seguir con aquella placentera tortura.

La ropa pronto empezó a estorbar, Sasuke tenía el trabajo más fácil así que empezó por subir la camiseta sin mangas que ella tenía por pijama, dejando al descubierto, los pequeños pechos de la adolescente, él los apreció por un momento, mordiéndose el labio inferior, luego comenzó a estimular los pezones de la chica con ambas manos, rodándole pequeños suspiros entre besos apasionados.

Ella sentía como temblaba todo su cuerpo, nervios, placer, miedo, amor... muchas sensaciones a la vez, por lo que su cuerpo estaba vibrante, lo cual excitaba más al Uchiha.

**Estos botones me están irritando Sasuke kun – **dijo maliciosa mirando a los ojos de su compañero, para empezar a arrancar la camisa de este. Los botones salieron volando y por fin ambos pudieron sentir la desnudez de sus torsos latiendo en un solo ser.

Otro apasionado y largo beso surgió entre las exigentes caricias, cuando necesitaron respirar, se miraron directamente a los ojos **– quítate el cinturón –** ordenó con voz sensual Sakura mientras humedecía sus labios.

El azabache acató obedientemente la orden con una sonrisa y luego tomo la mano de Sakura para que ambos desabrocharan su pantalón, del cual se deshizo rápidamente dejando casi al descubierto la gran erección oculta bajo los bóxers azules.

Sasuke aprovecho para quitar el diminuto short que traía Sakura quedando ambos en la misma situación, luego por encima de la tela comenzó a acariciar la intimidad de su compañera **– estás húmeda Sakurita –** le dijo al oído con voz ronca, recibiendo como respuesta sonoros gemidos. Para seguir con el juego metió ligeramente su mano por debajo de las bragas de Sakura **- ¿deseas mis caricias?**

**S-si –** respondió entrecortada.

**No te puedo escuchar –** reprendió juguetón.

**S-si ahhhhh! a-acariciame –** gritó con fuerza entre suspiros de placer.

El azabache no dudó y ahora acarició su intimidad directamente obteniendo como respuesta sonoros gemidos que invadieron la habitación y lo inspiraron a seguir con su labor, así que con la mano libre desapareció aquella última prenda que aún de algún modo estorbaba.

Él besaba el bajo vientre de su compañera con desesperación y ella arqueaba su espalda, soltando aquellas notas inspiradoras **– Creo que mejor te acostumbramos a sentir algo primero –** y sin permiso introdujo un dedo en la cavidad de Sakura, rápidamente paso al segundo y luego al tercero, reconociendo cada rincón de la chica por varios minutos **– ya estás lista –** sentenció para deshacerse de los incómodos bóxers y volver a los besos **- ¿estás segura?**

**¿Por qué demonios tardas tanto? –** inquirió a gritos Sakura atrayendo el cuerpo de su amante hacia ella.

El abrió delicadamente las piernas de Sakura y de una fuerte estocada se mantuvo dentro de ella una vez rota la barrera.

**Ahhh! – **un gemido de dolor y unas lágrimas rondaron su expresión.

**Te amo Sakura –** le dijo al oído, dándole luego un beso en los labios para distraerla de la incómoda sensación.

Pronto Sakura sintió que un calor más intenso que el anterior recorría su cuerpo, desapareciendo el dolor, por lo que sus caderas cobraron vida propia en un movimiento sediento de placer, dándole permiso a Sasuke para que continuara con su trabajo **– yo también te amo –** respondió cuando se separaron del beso.

Sus cuerpos bailaban en una danza única, al mismo ritmo, sus almas estaban conectadas en ese momento, sus nombres invadían la mansión, los cantico de placer, las peticiones **– m-más, m-más –** era todo lo que Sakura quería; más rápido, más profundo, más intenso y su compañero la complacía con el mismo deseo, ambos querían que ese momento fuera eterno pero sus cuerpo no aguantarían por siempre, pronto ambos sintieron que llegarían al orgasmo.

Sakura sintió algo tibio en su interior sin prestarle atención mientras Sasuke daba los últimos movimientos dentro ella, sólo podía sentir como su cuerpo aún recordaba todas aquellas sensaciones.

Sasuke salió de ella y se acostó a un lado echándola en su pecho, acomodó uno de los mechones rosas que cubrían su frente aún sudada –** eres realmente perfecta, te amo –** ella ya estaba plácidamente dormida con una sonrisa radiante, así que no escuchó aquella última declaración, o tal vez si, como un eco en sus sueños.

Al día siguiente Sasuke despertó solo en la cama donde se quedó dormido el día anterior **-** _ayer yo… maldición Sasuke lo complicaste todo, ahora ella, no… diablos quisiera decir que fue el alcohol, pero tenerla cerca… ¡no, no, no!, maldición tengo que reparar esto ella no puede estar aquí... ¡carajo!_ **-** los pensamientos lo inundaban, pero luego reparó que estaba solo en la cama.

**Buenos días Sasuke kun –** saludó Sakura quien acababa de salir del baño en una bata y con una toalla en su cabeza, estaba muy sonrojada y no se atrevía a verlo.

**B-buenos días –** tragó grueso, al verla así no sólo no se arrepentía de lo que había pasado, si no que quería volver a hacerlo **-** _no Sasuke sabes lo que tienes que hacer_ **-** pensó **- y-yo… -** las palabras no salían.

**Lo que pasó ayer no debe volver a pasar, espero que estés de acuerdo –** repuso Sakura **– ahora por favor déjame sola –** ordenó, a lo que el azabache obedeció sorprendido, ella le había robado las palabras de la boca.

**Eres una tonta Sakura, ¿cómo pudiste caer? –** se dijo a sí misma mientras cambiaba las sábanas de su cuarto.

A pesar de lo dicho, ese mes fue muy **activo** para ambos, Sasuke la deseaba cada vez que la tenía cerca; Sakura no podía resistirse a las caricias del azabache, al final del día él tenía otras acompañantes y ella lloraba nuevamente por lo tonta que era, pero fue un mes, sólo un mes.

Sakura tuvo un retraso y le suplicó a Tsunade que le hiciera los análisis sin decir nada, la cual acepto. Felizmente los resultados dieron negativo, aquella primera vez pudo haber dejado una marca y como iban las cosa cualquier día de esos, sus encuentros podían tener consecuencias, ¿y si eso pasaba?, no se podía permitir averiguar la respuesta, así que un día a escondidas de Sasuke llamó a Itachi para por fin acceder a su propuesta de vivir con él.

**.**

**Ita kun ¿qué te paso? –** preguntó preocupada Sakura.

**Nada princesa, una bala me rozó el hombro, pero son cosas de la profesión –** contesto para tranquilizarla y un poco sorprendido de cómo lo había llamado **– bien, ¿nos vamos?**

**Sólo algo más, le diré a Naruto que me fui a un internado en el extranjero, no quiero que sepan donde vivo ¿sí? – **hizo su petición completamente firme.

**Lo que tú digas princesa –** respondió dándole un beso en la frente, aunque le preocupaba el cambio tan drástico de Sakura, no quería cuestionarla.

Días después llamó a Naruto con quien mantuvo contacto telefónico, dándole la versión que había pensado. En realidad ya que tenía aún quince años y le faltaba terminar su educación, lo hizo en casa, pues Itachi y ella vivían en una casa de campo en las afueras de Konoha.

.

.  
.

**(Actualmente)**

**¡Sakura! – **gritó una mujer de unos veintisiete irrumpiendo en la habitación de la mencionada y al ver que esta escuchaba música, jaló uno de los audífonos causando un sobresalto en la ahora morena **– te estoy llamando hace rato Sakura – **le llamó la atención **– si no supiera que esta es tu habitación no te reconocería.**

Sakura hizo un gesto de resignación, soltando un suspiro **– bueno Konan sempai por lo menos quiere decir que hice un buen trabajo pues si tú casi no me reconoces, nadie lo hará.**

**¿Estás segura de lo que harás? –** soltó en tono sarcástico **– yo no soy Yahiko kun ni Itachi, además soy mujer a mí no me engañas, pero si no quieres hablar de eso no importa… así seas tan obvia**.

**Bien lo que digas, no creo que hayas venido por eso ¿estoy en lo cierto? –** Sakura empezaba a perder la paciencia lo cual a Konan le causó gracia.

**Bien niña… –** comenzó, pero fue interrumpida por Sakura.

**Dime anciana –** ahora era su momento de la venganza, Konan quería explotar y Sakura gozaba esa expresión tan conocida de "te mataré mocosa", pero la mayor tomó aire para continuar…

**Tsunade sama te busca y en una hora Yahiko kun te dará los detalles de la misión –** terminó para salir rápidamente y no asesinar a su compañera.

**Gracias Konan sempai… ¿Ahora vas con Yahiko? –** pregunto maliciosa, para seguir con su tan divertido juego.

**S-si ¿por qué lo preguntas? –** inquirió con un leve sonrojo Konan.

**Simple curiosidad… aunque le puedes dar un beso de mi parte –** se sentía triunfante, de alguna u otra manera la haría explotar.

Konan estaba muy roja, pero como buena agente pensó rápido **– claro y luego también de tu parte le cuento el verdadero motivo por el que te fuiste de la mansión Uchiha, seguro fue una situación mu normal ¿no? –** punto para ella.

**Si normal es que te den tu primer beso el día de tu primera vez... –** respondió en susurro, con sonrisa irónica y la mirada perdida, sin prestar atención que sus pensamientos la habían desbordado, Konan llegó a escucharla y la abrazó.

**No tienes porque contar lo que no quieras, lo siento –** dándole un beso en la frente **– tal vez un beso así le pueda dar a Yahiko kun –** le guiñó el ojo y ambas rieron.

**Si claro como si pudieras, aunque a mí me gustaría que mi aniki tuviera a alguien tan linda como tú a su lado –**Sakura estaba siendo totalmente sincera.

**Gracias linda –** respondió Konan con un pequeño sonrojo **– ahora será mejor que no hagas esperar a Tsunade sama o es capaz de destruir la base – **ambas rieron ante tal comentario y salieron cada una a su destino. Pronto las cosas comenzarían a tomar su rumbo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holaaaaa! (^-^)/ ... espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y el anterior, siento la demora, pero estaba pensando en muchas cosas y recién me acordé que se me pasó la fecha u_U GOMENE!... el próximo capi está programado para quincena de julio, ya saben, no duden en comentar, no hay nada que alegre más a los que escribimos y compartimos nuestras historias por internet.**


	5. Capitulo 4: Conociendo la Misión

**Naruto no me pertenece**

**.**

**Clasificación:** +16, la decisión de leerlo es responsabilidad del lector.

**Advertencias: **OC, OOC, IC, lemon (bajo previo aviso), lime, algo de lenguaje grosero.

.

.

**Sed de Venganza**  
**. **  
**.**

**Capítulo 4: Conociendo la misión****  
.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura se encaminaba a la sala de visitas donde estaba la reconocida y respetable doctora Tsunade Senju, aunque en realidad en ese momento la que esperaba era su querida sensei, luego de terminar su entrenamiento hace unos meses, no la había visto, ella era la persona que más sabía sobre su pasado con el Uchiha, fue quien le hizo los exámenes para saber si estaba embarazada o no, respetando su decisión de mantenerlo en secreto y fue también la persona que la entrenó en los últimos dos años, aprendiendo más que sus lecciones como agente…

**¡Tsunade sama, Shizune san! – **Saludó sonriente.

La rubia terminó de darle un sorbo al sake que estaba bebiendo bajo la mirada desaprobatoria de Shizune y subió su rostro para ver a quien acababa de entrar **– ¿Sakura? –** esta asintió **– casi no te reconozco querida –** con esto llamó la atención de Shizune.

**Sakura chan, ¡te ves hermosa! –** saludó la de cabellos cortos.

**Gracias a ambas –** tomó asiento **– me alegra verlas, pero a que debo su visita.**

**Querida, sé que tendrás tu primera misión –** respondió en tono serio Tsunade **– sólo quería comprobar que mi entrenamiento fue suficiente y que estás lista para cumplir satisfactoriamente tu trabajo como una Akatsuki… bien sabemos ambas que tu entrenamiento fue más corto que el normal, ya que tuviste el entrenamiento especial de dos años.**

Sakura asintió** – y para eso tuve primero que pasar el loco examen de la oficial Anko.**

**Sakura –** Tsunade la miró fijamente **– dime, ¿Sabías que yo ya no soy parte de Akatsuki?**

**Lo sé, por lo menos no oficialmente –** respondió segura.

Tsunade mostró una pequeña sonrisa para su inteligente alumna y prosiguió **– bien querida, entonces ¿Sabes que yo pude rechazar ser tu sensei? –** Sakura recordó que antes de que Tsunade aceptara, ella le había pedido personalmente que la entrenara y asintió nuevamente **– entonces pequeña ¿sabes por qué acepte?**

**Bueno… usted ayudó con su entrenamiento a mi padre y mi madre era enfermera vol… -** fue interrumpida por un estruendoso golpe causado por la rubia, quien felizmente no rompió la mesa.

**¡Sakura, yo te pregunto por ti no por tus padres, ellos no tienen nada que ver, realmente me decepcionas! –** la aludida había agachado su rostro, por lo que Tsunade continuó en un tono más dulce luego de tomar aire **– linda, yo te elegí a ti, lo vi en tus ojos, cuando me dijiste "si ellos me dijeron que usted era la mejor yo les creo, pero también he demostrado ser buena y lo que quiero ahora es ser la mejor, si me ayuda lo seré, pero si no lo hace… igual lograré mi meta, así que haga lo que quiera", tan decidida y testaruda, igual que cuando me pediste que no le dijera a Itachi lo de tus exámenes… claro que en ese entonces eras más educada – **soltó lo último con pesadez, causando risas por parte de Sakura.

**Es bueno saberlo Tsunade sama – **dijo aún riendo **– ¿alguna otra cosa que quiera corroborar o hacerme recordar? –** su tono era burlesco.

**Ya que lo dices… quiero que me digas cuales son las dos partes fundamentales de tu entrenamiento –** respondió nuevamente mirándola a los ojos y con expresión seria.

**Bien… –** soltó con pesadez Sakura **– me enseño primeros auxilios…**

**¿Por qué? –** inquirió interrumpiendo su imponente sensei.

**Porque aunque hay que ir con voluntad de matar, el no hacerlo es lo único que nos deja mantener la cordura y el sentimiento de ser humanos –** Tsunade asintió.

**Y porque soy doctora, mi naturaleza es salvar vidas no terminarlas, así que no te podría enseñar lo contrario, además que tu aunque vas con "voluntad de matar" al mismo tiempo tienes la voluntad de no matar –** explicó Tsunade a su alumna y luego hizo un ademán para que continuara.

**La segunda lección fundamental fue enfocar mis energías en fuerza bruta, es decir que aplique todas esas fuerzas que nos dan los sentimientos en "mis puños" por así decirlo –** nuevamente su sensei asintió.

**¿Te imaginas por qué esa es una lección fundamental? –** cuestionó Tsunade.

**Bueno eso me ayuda de diferentes formas y es muy efectivo en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo –** respondió no muy segura Sakura.

**Eso es cierto, pero no por eso es fundamental, mira, al tener conciencia de tus sentimientos, los puedes entender mejor; aunque tienes un gran manejo de tu fuerza, aún te falta mucho para manejar esa técnica, así que espero que nuestra conversación te haya servido, ahora tengo que irme a la clínica, espero verte pronto –** se paró y caminó hasta el marco de la puerta** – hasta pronto Sakura, cuídate y medita nuestra conversación.**

**Hasta pronto Sakura chan –** se despidió Shizune quien pudo observar que Sakura sacaba una pequeña botella con sake **–** _demonios incluso aprendió eso _**–** pensó horrorizada.

**Nos vemos sensei, Shizune –** se despidió sin voltear y pensando en todo lo conversado.

**.**

Afuera Tsunade y Shizune iban saliendo de la base…

**Tsunade sama ¿por qué le dijo todo esto ahora? –** pregunto la morena.

**Sólo creo que era el momento Shizune, sé sobre su misión y créeme será muy difícil, sólo espero que todo salga bien –** respondió algo pensativa la rubia, luego de eso ambas quedaron en silencio rumbo a la clínica.

**-**

Cumplido el plazo de una hora Sakura asistió a la sala de reuniones, para recibir sus indicaciones. Cuando estaba fuera de la sala se encontró con dos chicos, pero no prestó mucha atención a esto; adentro esperaban Yahiko, el líder de "Akatsuki", Itachi, la mano derecha del mismo y heredero de la organización y Konan, mejor amiga de ambos chicos y agente de alto rango, como siempre los tres en misiones importantes estaban presentes.

**Tomen asiento –** ordenó el de cabello naranja, indicando los lugares; una vez que se sentaron prosiguió **– buenos días –** saludó, recibiendo un muy sincronizado saludo por parte de sus subordinados **– bien, como saben hoy recibirán sus indicaciones –** vio la interrogante en el rostro de Sakura y decidió continuar **– antes de los detalles, quiero que se conozcan; ella –** señalando a Sakura **– es la agente Sakura, tiene veinte años, es la única en mucho tiempo que ha recibido el entrenamiento especial y aunque esta es su primera misión, será la líder; confiamos en tu potencial –** le dijo mirándola directamente, a lo que ella asintió **– él –** señalando al chico que estaba al lado de Sakura **– es el agente Deidara, tiene veintidós años, es experto en explosivos, incluso tiene un talento innato para crearlos… –** mencionó recordando algunos de los laboratorios que ahora estaban en reparación **– sobre su experiencia, sólo ha tenido misiones menores, trabajando en algunas de ellas en conjunto con la policía, a pesar de haber terminado recientemente su entrenamiento, confiamos en que darás la talla –** el aludido asintió **– por último, él es el agente Sasori –** señaló al joven sentado al lado del anterior **– igualmente tiene veintidós años, es de la misma generación que Deidara. Ya que es experto en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, siempre se las arregla para que su adversario termine haciendo lo que él quiere y así ganar ventaja, por lo que es conocido como "el titiritero"; sobre el número de misiones que ha realizado, realmente no son muchas, pero estas eran de rango intermedio, esperamos que tu experiencia, le sirva a tus compañeros –** el tercer agente también asintió **– Bueno Konan chan ¿te parece si tú haces la presentación? –** cuestionó con una sonrisa.

**Claro –** Konan esperó que sus dos compañeros tomaran asiento y comenzó **– Agentes, díganme ¿cuáles son las familias más poderosas de Japón?**

**Esas serían la familia Uchiha, la familia Hyuga y la familia Haru –** respondió el pelirrojo.

**Muy bien Sasori, pues esta misión implica dos de tres, así que quien no se sienta listo, por favor retírese ahora –** al ver que los tres seguían en sus asientos miró a sus compañeros, habían elegido bien **- entonces, desde ahora están comprometidos con la misión, comencemos… desde hace algunos años tenemos sospechas sobre el "Grupo Haru", al parecer, esa familia está metida en la mafia. Recientemente fallecieron los directores, dejando a cargo a su única hija, Sakuma Haru, otro miembro del grupo es su tío, Orochimaru Haru, hermano mayor de su padre, que por alguna razón tiene un porcentaje minoritario, aunque sabemos que también maneja otros negocios, al parecer no muy lícitos. Por otra parte tenemos al distinguido "Grupo Uchiha", del cual, desde hace unos años tenemos sospechas que está vinculado con la mafia, el director actual es Sasuke Uchiha, quien aparentemente lleva una relación de negocios muy estrecha con Orochimaru, el "Grupo Uchiha" tiene además otro dueño, Madara Uchiha, su tío, pero según la información que tenemos, hace un tiempo que no interviene en los negocios. Nuestro objetivo, es llegar al pez gordo Orochimaru Haru, hace mucho lo queremos atrapar, pero no deja rastros, es como una serpiente escurridiza, pero ahora tenemos en nuestras manos papeles que nos podrían ayudar, gracias a su sobrina. Sakuma san, hace poco, luego del fallecimiento de sus padres, descubrió que su familia estaba metida en negocios turbios, ella que siempre se mantuvo fuera de esto, vino en busca de ayuda y se ha convertido en nuestra máxima colaboradora, sin embargo, nuestro deber es protegerla y ahí es donde intervienes tú Sakura, esta… –** dijo entregándole una cajita **– es la última pieza de tu disfraz.**

Sakura abrió la caja encontrando un par de lentes de contacto y se los puso, Itachi la quedo observando un momento, su color de ojos eran miel, como los eran los de Miyu, la madre de Sakura, eso hizo que sintiera una mezcla de emociones.

**Eso es Sakura, los ojos de Sakuma san son miel y su cabello negro y largo, es impresionante el parecido –** en ese momento dejo ver una foto en la gran pantalla realmente idéntica a la Sakura actual **– ella es Sakuma san –** al ver la foto todos los presentes quedaron asombrados **– buen trabajo, entonces a partir de ahora serás Sakuma Haru, tu primer contacto será con Sasuke Uchiha, trataremos de llegar a Orochimaru a través de él, como mencioné, según nuestra información son muy cercanos, si esto es así podremos atrapar al pez gordo, felizmente, los padres de Sakuma san, tenían una cita programada para este viernes con Sasuke, es decir dentro de tres días, aún no sabemos que es lo que hablarían, pero mañana el abogado de la familia entregará los documentos e informará los detalles de la reunión, a la cual le correspondería asistir a Sakuma san, hoy hablarás con ella para que no haya lugar al error – **le indicó a Sakura **- En cuanto a ustedes chicos, serán sus guardaespaldas –** ahora se dirigió a Sasori y Deidara **- y cuando Sakura termine su conversación los tres partirán a la mansión para intentar recolectar toda la información posible antes de la llegada del abogado. ¿Alguna duda? –** terminó su exposición con una pregunta.

**¿Cómo es que en una mansión tan grande una persona tan importante tendrá sólo dos personas sirviéndole? –** inquirió el pelirrojo muy serio.

**Buena pregunta, se me olvido decir que sólo estarán hasta el viernes en la mansión, luego de eso se mudarán a un departamento –** respondió Konan **– entonces si eso es todo pueden irse –** comunicó, mientras entregaba unos folders con documentos, que llevaban los detalles de la misión y sus tareas, los tres agentes los recibieron, asintieron y se retiraron.

**.**

Muy bien Konan chan – felicitó Yahiko.

**Si realmente, se notan tus años de experiencia ancianita –** se burló Itachi.

**¡Itachi baka! –** gritó furiosa la chica, a lo que el mencionado soltó una estruendosas carcajadas.

**Esto es muy divertido, pero me tengo que ir –** Itachi intentaba detener las risas al hablar y aunque se le hacía casi imposible igualmente salió muy apresurado.

**Tú también estas preocupado ¿no? Yahiko kun –** él la miró en un principio extrañado, pero luego le sonrió para asentir.

**Confío en ella, pero sé que por alguna razón le guarda rencor a Sasuke y sé también que aceptó está misión en parte por eso, sólo tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, además aunque parezca tonto... ella aún es mi pequeña –** Konan totalmente atrapada en el momento, frente a él acarició con ternura sus cabellos, él la miró a los ojos, encontrando mucha dulzura en su mirada, a lo cual le sonrió.

**B-bueno Yahiko kun… y-yo tengo que… mmm… yo tú comprendes –** dijo extremadamente nerviosa, sin saber exactamente que excusa poner.

**Claro yo entiendo –** sonrió nuevamente y se fue de aquella sala.

_Creí que moriría Kami soy muy joven para que muera de la impresión, ¿por qué me pones en estas situaciones?_ **–** pensaba en tono melodramático la joven.

**-**

Era el tercer lugar al que se dirigía en el día, ahora tenía que hablar con la persona a la que iba a remplazar y en cierta forma, era muy raro.

**Buenas tardes Haru san – **saludó seria Sakura, la chica sentada ahí quedó totalmente sorprendida.

**E-es como mirarse en un espejo… pero con lentes 3D… es muy raro –** miraba cada detalle impresionándose aún más** – perdón que maleducada buenas tardes soy Sakuma Haru –** saludó.

**Lo sé, mucho gusto, yo soy la agente Sakura y necesito hacerle unas preguntas, para que todo salga a la perfección, como se habrá dado cuenta, yo la suplantaré –** la chica asintió, indicando que podía comenzar con el cuestionario.

**Por favor llámame por mi nombre –** mostró un rostro cálido y esto hizo que Sakura se decidiera.

**Ok, Sakuma san –** mostró una pequeña sonrisa **– tengo entendido que hasta hace poco vivió en Londres ¿correcto?**

**Si estudié allá en un internado y luego decidí quedarme a trabajar, mi padre insistió en que sería lo mejor –** ahora se podía notar su tristeza.

**Él sólo quería protegerla – **trató de consolarla.

**Lo sé –** respondió con una sonrisa resignada y melancólica.

Sakura tomó aire para proseguir **– bien entonces la única familia que le queda es su tío Orochimaru –** la chica hizo una seña indicando que nuevamente estaba en lo correcto **– entonces él ¿sería una persona que podría descubrir que no soy usted?**

**No lo creo, no veo a mi tío desde pequeña antes de irme a ese internado, por lo que tampoco conozco al abogado de mis padres, creo que su nombre es… – **pensó por un momento, al parecer jugaba con nombres en su mente para encontrar el que era **– … Danzou, si Danzou, bueno él tampoco podrá descubrir que no soy yo, en realidad no tengo en mente a alguien que pudiera descubrirlo, no tengo amigos en Londres, que pudieran llamarme o visitarme y mucho menos acá, incluso en mis visitas al grupo, no he tenido mayor contacto con el personal, sólo basta que tu actitud sea seria, como una imagen de autoridad ya que tu aspecto es impresionantemente parecido al mío, por poco y me confundo si no supiera que soy yo.**

Lo último le causo gracia y la hizo sentir orgullosa otra vez de su buen trabajo **– entonces Sakuma san, por el momento eso sería todo, ahora le asignaremos dos agentes con los que vivirá en un lugar cuya ubicación es secreta por su seguridad, además todo el personal que trabajaba en su casa están también en lugares seguros, sé que es difícil, pero por favor confíe en nosotros –** culminó.

**Sé que tengo que confiar y lo hago desde el momento en que pedí su ayuda, gracias por todo, esperaré sus indicaciones –** respondió muy segura de lo que decía la joven heredera.

**Gracias a usted, hasta pronto –** se despidió Sakura sonriendo.

Sakuma devolvió la sonrisa **– hasta pronto Sakura san.**

**.**

Sakura salió de aquella habitación muy parecida a aquellas donde hacen interrogatorios los policías encontrándose tras la luna polarizada con Itachi **– Aniki eres un chismoso –** se burló, dejando de lado la discusión que habían tenido temprano.

El Uchiha mayor mostró aquella sonrisa familiar y suspiró **– sé que eres perfecta para esta misión princesa, pero aún tengo miedo –** ella quería protestar pero él no la dejo poniendo delicadamente un dedo en sus labios **– sin embargo confío en ti y me alegra poder estar para ti, cuando me necesites al igual que tienes a Yahiko y a Konan –** ella asintió **– sólo quiero que recuerdes, que la responsabilidad de "Akatsuki" es informar a la policía, en cuanto tengamos la información.**

**Lo sé –** respondió Sakura pensativa **– sé que posiblemente Naruto se entere en ese momento, pero por ahora sólo quiero pensar en conseguir pruebas, además como dijeron, nuestro objetivo principal es Orochimaru y todos los involucrados caerán, eso no es algo que yo decida –** no lo miraba directamente, ya que no encontraba las fuerzas.

**Lo sé princesa –** la abrazó **– sólo prométeme que estarás bien.**

**Te lo prometo –** respondió en un hilo de voz para esconderse en aquel pecho donde siempre se sentía segura, por unos minutos **–** _lo siento_ **–** pensó antes de soltarse, pues no podía evitar pensar que le había causado mucho sufrimiento a Itachi y otra vez lo estaba haciendo

**-**

Los tres agentes se reunieron antes de subir a la limosina que los esperaba fuera, Konan los acompañó, dándoles los últimos consejos y detalles, Sasori manejaría y Deidara sería el copiloto, mientras "Sakuma" que iba muy elegante, debería ir atrás y sus "guardaespaldas" serían llamados por diminutivos, como si fueran sus nombres…

**¡¿Qué mi nombre será Dei?! – **muy escandaloso gritó quejándose Deidara, recibiendo un golpe por parte de Sasori.

**A mí me suena muy bien Dei kun –** dijo Sakura aguantándose la risa por la situación y porque ese chico le acababa de recordar a alguien muy querido.

**S-si creo que no suena tan mal –** un pequeño sonrojo cubrió sus mejilla, lo cual le causó más risa a Sakura, aún intentando controlarla.

**Bueno Saso kun, Dei kun creo que es hora de irnos –** realmente estaba feliz por alguna razón.

Ambos asintieron ante la sugerencia de Sakura, Sasori por su parte abrió la puerta del carro para que ella entrara, sonrojándose al instante, lo cual trató de ocultar.

**G-gracias Saso kun –** agradeció antes de entrar, luego siguieron los chicos, para dirigirse a la mansión Haru **–** _este chico me recuerda a Naruto_ **–** pensó mirando al escandaloso Deidara quien peleaba con Sasori que sólo prestaba atención al camino, luego vio a Sasori y sintió sus mejillas arder, así que sacudió su cabeza **–** _tengo que concentrarme en la misión, ahora eso es lo más importante _**–** con este pensamiento continuó su camino hacia su nueva vida.


	6. Capítulo 5: Primer Contacto

**Naruto no me pertenece**

**.**

**Clasificación:** +16, la decisión de leerlo es responsabilidad del lector.

**Advertencias: **OC, OOC, IC, lemon (bajo previo aviso), lime, algo de lenguaje grosero.

.

.

**Sed de Venganza **  
**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5: Primer Contacto****  
.**

**.**

**. **

Era realmente impresionante; aquella mansión tipo palacio, era inmensamente grande. Sakura observaba abstraída el lugar, pero cuidando en todo momento no mostrar alguna expresión que la delatara, cuando fue interrumpida por la voz de Sasori al abrirle la puerta.

**Gracias Saso san –** decidió que sería mejor si los trataba más formalmente, ya que estaban en una misión y apenas los conocía, lo de antes sólo había sido un juego tonto. Él respondió con un gesto.

**¡Cómo diablos se supone que encontremos algo en esta mansión tan inmensa! –** se quejó estruendosamente Deidara, por lo cual recibió un golpe doble **– Sakura chan ¿tú también? –** replicó sobándose la nuca, donde había recibido el doble manotazo.

Sakura se cubrió la boca, su cuerpo había reaccionado recordando aquellas épocas junto a Naruto y su brazo se movió sin pensarlo** – l-lo siento yo… lo siento –** estaba realmente apenada **–** _eso fue muy confuso _**–** pensó.

**No se preocupe Haru sama el muy inepto sólo entiende así, sé lo digo por experiencia –** la tranquilizó con una sonrisa **– y tú Dei baka –** dijo con tono burlón **– recuerda que estamos en una misión concéntrate en tu personaje, incluso cuando estamos solos**.

**Mejor entremos a la mansión para empezar con nuestro trabajo, ciertamente es un lugar grande, así que empecemos lo antes posible –** intentó escapar de la situación la joven, encaminándose a la mansión, ya que estar con esos dos, la hacía sentir muy extraña.

**Pero… – **se disponía a quejarse el rubio, recibiendo nuevamente un manotazo por parte de Sasori.

**La líder ha hablado así que camina –** ordenó el pelirrojo quien ya había comenzado a caminar para entrar a la mansión.

**¡No me dejen! –** gritó corriendo tras ellos el rubio.

**.**

Ya dentro de la mansión la vista era aún más sorprendente, si era posible, pero nuevamente el único que mostró asombro fue el rubio.

**Demonios Sa… –** vio la mirada asesina de su amigo **– Haru sama esto es demasiado –** era un avance que se acordara de su papel, pero nuevamente estaba quejándose, por lo que su instinto lo hizo esconderse detrás de Sakura, ya que Sasori, lo iba a "corregir" de nuevo.

Sakura empezó a reír muy despreocupadamente, llamando la atención de ambos chicos, sus carcajadas eran imparables, no lo había podido evitar con toda esa situación, era algo que no le pasaba en muchos años y por fin lo dejó salir **– l-lo siento –** repetía agarrándose el estómago e intentando parar de reír sin resultado y por el contrario contagiando a ambos chicos, aunque Sasori sólo sonreía.

**.**

Trató de regular su respiración y su risa iba desapareciendo poco a poco **– en realidad lo siento chicos –** se secaba las lágrimas que recorrían delicadamente su rostro por tanto reír **– es momento que nos comuniquemos con Yahiko sempai o enloquecerá –** dijo burlona al ver la hora y marcando el número del mismo **–** _por mi culpa mi aniki los podría matar _**–** pensó divertida...

**¿Sakura? –** contestó el lider con tono preocupado por el otro lado de la línea.

**¡No!, soy la reina de Inglaterra, claro que soy Sakura –** contestó sarcástica.

**Sakura, ¿por qué llamas recién? ¡estaba muy preocupado! – **incluso parecía que estuviera llorando, ya que su tono era extremadamente melodramático.

**Antes de que sigas hablando estás en altavoz –** advirtió, tratando así que cambiará su tono, pero…

**¡Bien!, entonces ¡Sasori, Deidara! – **esta vez su tono era fuerte, por lo que ambos estaban completamente confundidos y Sakura muy apenada.

**Díganos –** respondieron enérgicamente al unísono.

¿**Saku está bien?... ¿por qué se demoraron tanto?... ¡si algo le pasa los mató! –** a pesar de no verlo podían sentir su aura asesina, pero antes que alguno respondiera Sakura lo hizo.

**No perdamos tiempo y no los amenaces, recuerda que yo soy la líder de la misión, cualquier retraso es mi responsabilidad –** habló con total autoridad, pero cambió su tono por uno dulce **– luego hablamos de eso ¿te parece? –** Sasori parecía comprender algo, pero Deidara estaba en un trance de confusión **– ahora me ayudaría que comenzáramos con lo que sigue**.

**Bien Sakura tienes razón, espera un momento Konan hará el escaneo –** se comunicó con la mencionada que estaba en un cuarto con muchas pantallas y tecnología que Yahiko no entendía, conectándola también a la conversación **– Konan –** la llamó el líder

**¿En qué te puedo ayudar Yahiko kun? – **preguntó la chica totalmente metida en su trabajo.

**¡Konan sempai! –** gritó Sakura **– por favor inicia el escaneo de la mansión Haru, estoy exactamente en el centro según las coordenadas que me diste y ya terminé la instalación del escáner**.

**Bien –** respondió enérgica al recordar aquella misión, de la cual se había olvidado por unos minutos y con esto comenzó con aquel proceso.

**.**

Unos minutos después...

**Terminé – **avisó Konan.

**Bien hecho –** nuevamente ella hacía un trabajo impecable, cosa que el líder de "Akatsuki" tenía que reconocer.

**Bien Konan sempai, espero tus indicaciones –** dijo Sakura para sacar del trance a su sempai que seguro estaba sonrojada… otra vez.

**Como lo pensé esa casa es demasiado grande, así que creo que lo mejor sería enviar un equipo de investigación, sin embargo tenemos que esperar hasta el viernes, cuando desocupen la casa, por ahora yo recomendaría que investiguen puntos clave y que conecten el sistema de cámaras al de Akatsuki –** comenzó a teclear a una velocidad impresionante para encontrar las coordenadas de la sala de control, en lo que esperaba la aprobación de Yahiko.

**Perfecto Konan, entonces harán eso, buscarán en puntos clave como oficinas, habitaciones principales, bóvedas, etcétera –** ordenó.

**Bien –** un perfecto coro respondió del otro lado.

**¡Chicos!, acabo de encontrar algo, con el escáner y unos planos incompletos de la mansión, he descubierto que hay pasadizos subterráneos, yo creo que podrían encontrar algo allí, no sé qué te parece Pain kun – **estaba realmente emocionada por su hallazgo.

**Eres un genio Konan chan, no sé qué haría sin ti. Bien chicos entonces eso también es parte de su misión de reconocimiento, tienen que encontrar una entrada al lugar, además Konan les enviará toda la información para ayudarlos**.

**Cierto chicos, ahora les estoy enviando toda la información. Tengan en cuenta que lo primero que tienen que hacer es conectar las cámaras ya que incluso hay algunas abajo, así los podré ayudar para que no se pierdan –** Mientras decía todo eso los datos habían llegado a su destino.

**Gracias sempai, ahora estoy revisando todo y ciertamente parece que abajo es un laberinto y no tenemos toda la información así que necesitaremos tu ayuda –** exponía Sakura en lo que examinaba con absoluta seriedad los conocimientos obtenidos **– a trabajar –** ordenó luego de unos segundos **– tenemos que ir a los jardines traseros, dentro de la zona en que se encuentran los departamentos de servicio, ahí está el sistema central de vigilancia**.

**Bueno, entonces los dejo en tus manos Konan chan, por cierto excelente trabajo Sakura –** se desconectó de la conversación Yahiko.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción surcó el rostro de la líder del grupo poniéndose en marcha hacia el lugar mencionado. Una vez en la central de vigilancia, conectaron los sistemas con la ayuda de Konan.

**Estamos conectados –** anunció triunfal la experta en tecnología **– ahora buscaré si es que hay información sobre bóvedas… – **comenzó a teclear nuevamente de forma impresionante, claro, para cualquiera que no fuera de esa sección **– ¡bingo! –** el grito hizo que los agentes pegaran un salto del otro lado, pero se repusieron inmediatamente, excepto Deidara que estaba aún sentado en el suelo y quejándose de dolor **– Sakura te estoy enviando toda la información, aunque sólo tendrán tiempo de revisar las tres cajas fuertes que he marcado como importantes, luego de eso vayan abajo, ya que les tomará bastante tiempo**.

**Cada uno de nosotros se dirigirá a una caja fuerte –** con esto Sakura transfirió los datos necesarios a cada uno de sus compañeros** – Bien Dei la tuya está en la sala principal, creo haber visto un retrato de la familia Haru, tal vez este por ahí, creo que coincide con las coordenadas –** el mencionado asintió –** tú, Saso irás al cuarto principal, mientras que yo iré a la oficina del señor Haru –** el segundo también asintió, partiendo cada uno al lugar asignado.

Cada uno encontró su respectiva caja, abriéndola con el asesoramiento de Konan, en cada caso era diferente, ya que no usaban la misma tecnología, pero al fin lograron abrirlos. Encontraron muchos documentos, los cuales digitalizaron y volvieron a guardar, para que sean llevados a la base cuando llegara el escuadrón de investigación y reconocimiento. Ahora lo importante era recorrer el laberinto subterráneo.

**-**

**Konan sempai, no encuentro las coordenadas de la entrada al sótano – **Por más que buscaba una y otra vez en el bendito aparato no encontraba nada.

**Pequeño detalle, no tengo esas coordenadas, ya que los laberintos tampoco aparecen en los planos de la casa, pero puedes buscar en la oficina alguna palanca o en el suelo, no sé busca un cliché –** respondió intentando salir de una vez de esa situación.

La líder comenzó a buscar algo que le diera una pista en esa oficina y los chicos hacían lo mismo en los lugares donde estaban…

De pronto la morena pudo notar una línea en la alfombra que estaba debajo del escritorio **– ¡Bingo! – **acababa de hallar una puerta muy bien camuflada, para empezar su recorrido **– ¡chicos, a la oficina ahora! –** estos partieron para aquel lugar inmediatamente.

**.**

Una vez abajo, el recorrido fue guiado por Konan, quien al ver unos calabozos les indicó como llegar a esa parte.

**¿Calabozos, cuántos años tiene este lugar?, ya es bastante raro que sea una construcción occidental – **expreso molesto Deidara.

**Esas son cosas que ahora no importan… –** explicó Sakura.

**Miren eso –** señaló Sasori, interrumpiendo a la líder **– parece sangre –** la morena sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo y más aún cuando su subordinado comenzó a acercarse a una de las manchas **– Puede que sean de unos meses atrás, pero tendrían que hacer exámenes para asegurarlo**.

**¿Intentas decir que acá torturaban gente o algo así? –** la sola idea la hizo temblar, aunque hizo todo lo posible para que no lo noten.

**Tal vez –** contesto el pelirrojo sin mucho interés **– La mansión está apartada, sería fácil traer a personas acá y torturarlos en "un lugar inexistente" –** explicó.

**Entiendo –** respondió aún con esa sensación de asco por todo su cuerpo que la incitaba a correr de ahí.

**¡Ya vámonos esto es asqueroso! –** gritó el rubio, a lo que la líder asintió…

**Será mejor que sigamos, aún tenemos mucho trabajo – **comenzó a caminar, seguida por ambos chicos.

**.**

En algún momento del recorrido encontraron un camino oculto, el cual siguieron, deduciendo que era una vía de escape, ya que llegaron al bosque en las afueras de Konoha, justo cuando empezaba a amanecer.

**Esperen un momento chicos, déjenme apuntar sus coordenadas, esa sería una buena ruta de acceso – **Konan estaba emocionada por el fantástico descubrimiento **– ¡lo tengo! –** Sakura podía imaginarse a su sempai saltando en un pie de la felicidad.

**Bueno, mejor volvamos, descansemos un poco y luego alistémonos para el almuerzo con el abogado –** ordenó la morena, comenzando a caminar, nuevamente seguida por ambos chicos **– hasta pronto sempai –** se despidió antes de colgar **- gracias por todo.**

**No hay porque Sakura, mucha suerte –** respondió con algo de preocupación en su voz.

**Gracias –** colgó **– aunque no soy yo quien la necesita –** habló en un tono muy bajo, sin darse cuenta que no había sólo pensado eso.

**.**

El trabajo fue duro, pero a pesar de todo tenían que estar frescos, así que descansaron un poco como Sakura había ordenado y a la hora indicada se alistaron para el almuerzo con el abogado, por fin sabrían que asuntos pendientes tendrían los Haru con el Uchiha.

**-**

Deidara fue el portero y Sasori el mayordomo; cosa que para cuando llegó Danzou, todo estaba listo **– Buenas tardes Haru san, es una pena conocernos en esta situación –** saludó para luego besar su mano.

**Ciertamente –** hizo un pequeño gesto de tristeza y se sentó invitando al abogado a imitar su acción **– Danzou san gustaría algo de beber –** estaban en el jardín trasero ya que había un sol moderado, ella llevaba un vestido corto y ceñido color perla, el cabello en una cola alta y unos enormes lentes de sol que ocultaban muy bien su mirada, destilando elegancia y misterio.

**Un whisky tal vez –** él asintió **– trae un Whisky y un té helado por favor –** indicó al pelirrojo.

**Ese chico es nuevo –** afirmó el viejo que vestía un traje y estaba vendado, ya que también había estado en el accidente, siendo el único sobreviviente.

Sakura asintió **– no es uno de los empleados de mi padre si a eso se refiere, sinceramente no necesito tanta gente, porque viviré en un departamento, sólo necesito dos personas de confianza y ya las tengo **– se esmeró en dar "toda la información" **– claro y a usted, ya que era la mano derecha de mi padre – **culminó.

**Sus palabras, me hacen sentir dichoso – **respondió en una reverencia.

**Es usted todo un caballero –** dijo fingiendo algo de pena **– pero ahora justamente necesito de usted, quisiera saber que asuntos tengo que tratar con el "Grupo Uchiha", aunque me imagino que se trata de una sociedad**.

**Justo quería tocar ese tema –** respondió mientras las bebidas eran puestas sobre la mesa **– sus padres tenían pensado, que una sociedad con el grupo líder podría beneficiar al propio y que mejor manera de consolidar un pacto que un matrimonio**.

Sakura hizo un esfuerzo por no escupir su bebida y por desacelerar sus pulsaciones **– ¿Por qué mis padres no me informaron sobre esto antes?**

**No querían molestarla antes de hablar con el joven Uchiha, pero dada la situación me veo en la obligación de transmitirle el último deseo de sus padres –** eso por alguna razón hizo que Sakura sintiera un fino dolor en su corazón, esa era una manipulación tan vil, que le repugnaba y dolía al mismo tiempo…

**Entonces creo que todo depende de aquella reunión –** respondió cortante, a lo que Danzou asintió.

**.**

Luego del almuerzo y de poner al tanto de los detalles a "Sakuma" el abogado se fue de la casa, prometiendo volver pronto. Aunque él ofreció estar presente en aquella reunión "la heredera" se negó alegando que no quería entablar presión sobre el joven.

**-**

**¡Maldito viejo, maldito Uchiha! –** Sakura aventaba los cojines de los sillones por la sala.

**¿Haciendo berrinche "Haru sama"? –** preguntó divertido Sasori quien apenas entró presencio aquella escena, en la cual Sakura parecía una pequeña a la cual no le compraron un chocolate.

**¡Sí! –** gritó mirándolo directamente a los ojos para tirarle uno de los cojines y luego gruñir.

**Usted es toda una líder –** sarcasmo… eso hizo que la sangre le hirviera aún más, volviendo a gruñir.

**Ahora eso es lo que menos me… importa –** bajó el tono en la última palabra y su respiración era muy agitada ya que ahora el pelirrojo estaba muy cerca.

**Usted no se estaría casando, ese matrimonio no sería válido ya que… bueno ya sabe –** ella chasqueo la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco, él le acarició la mejilla, recibiendo inmediatamente una respuesta del cuerpo de Sakura, lo cual a él le saco una pequeña sonrisa **– ese matrimonio sería sólo un negocio, así que no tendrá que hacer lo que no quiera –** sus frentes casi se tocaban y sus alientos se mezclaban, pero ese comentario, volvió a detonar su enojo.

**A ese tipo, no le importa nada –** se alejó un poco de él y le dio la espalda **– pero igual no creo que se quiera casar, Sasuke no perdería su libertad por nada, es todo un mujeriego y un patán –** el odio le revolvía el estómago y sólo vomitó las palabras sin pensar.

**Parece que lo conociera –** comentó alzando una ceja.

Sakura se quedó tan sorprendida por el comentario, que nuevamente su enojo se desvaneció, respiró profundo **– a él todo el mundo lo conoce… –** sintió algo de tristeza al mencionar aquello, felizmente seguía de espaldas para que él no notara su "patética" expresión **– será mejor que sigas en lo tuyo y descanses temprano, mañana será un día largo –** soltó con algo de pesadez, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, dejándolo bastante confundido hasta que llegó Deidara sacándolo por completo del trance.

**-**

Llegó el día viernes todo un día de acontecimientos primero tenían que pasar por el grupo Uchiha y luego se mudarían al departamento asignado. Sakura llevaba una blusa roja de escote pronunciado y un pantalón a la cintura, no había podido dormir en toda la noche por lo que además llevaba unos lentes de sol grandes.

**–** _Toda una estrella de cine_ **–**

**–** _Púdrete, no tengo ganas_ **–**

Cortó de raíz su pelea mental, en ese momento ni ella misma se aguantaba, se dirigió a la sala encontrándose con sus dos compañeros en la sala **– Andando –** ordenó cortante, sin siquiera saludar.

Cuando los chicos salieron Sakura ya estaba en el auto mirando hacia el otro lado y apoyada en la ventana **– buenos días –** Deidara saludó algo molesto por la actitud de Sakura.

**Buenos días –** respondió con tono desganado **– ¿podemos irnos ahora? –** El rubio sintió que debía callar y por primera vez, así lo hizo.

**.**

El silencio inundo el camino, Sakura miraba aún por la ventana, apoyada en la misma, intentando pensar en nada más que el movimiento del camino mientras que Sasori conducía molesto y Deidara por instinto de supervivencia se mordía la lengua.

**-**

Su paso era firme y ligero a la vez, sus "guardaespaldas" estaban tras ella; se dirigió al ascensor, como si conociera el lugar **–** _no ha cambiado nada_ **–** y justamente lo conocía, presiono el "20" en el ascensor, el piso donde se encontraba la oficina de Sasuke **–** _su número de la suerte_ **–** rió al pensar esto **–** _sí que es un niño tonto_ **–** respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, para soltar el aire pesadamente, retomando su enojo. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba, justo en frente Sasuke discutía con Naruto... pero de alguna manera lo logró, dio el primer paso y eso fue suficiente para recuperar su imponente paso anterior **– Buenos días –** se acercó hasta la secretaria, ignorando por completo a los hombres que dejaron su discusión al verla, así como ignoró las ganas de abrazar a Naruto y decir que lo extrañaba **– soy Sakuma Haru tengo una cita con Sasuke Uchiha**.

**Mucho gusto Sakuma san, soy Sasuke Uchiha –** se acercó para tomar su mano y besarla, en ese momento Sakura notó que al lado de Naruto, había una castaña que la miraba atentamente.

**Por favor llámeme… - **decía con una sonrisa.

_Ya cayó _**–** pensó con arrogancia el azabache, ninguna mujer se le resistía, seguro le pediría que la llamase de una forma menos formal.

**…Por mi apellido Uchiha san –** retirando su mano y cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión seria, golpe bajo para el orgulloso moreno.

**Claro Haru san –** fingió estar conforme con la situación **– disculpe mi atrevimiento –** terminó de decir al mismo tiempo que Naruto soltó una risotada que no pudo aguantar más, recibiendo una mirada envenenada por parte de su amigo.

**M-mucho gusto Haru san soy Naruto Uzumaki ¡de veras! –** se presentó acercándose para darle la mano, aún entre risas.

_Lo sé, te extrañe, no me des la mano, abrázame_ **– un placer Uzumaki san – **su sonrisa volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez era cálida.

El orgullo Uchiha se vio afectado ante tal escena, otra vez **– ¿Le parece si entramos a la oficina?**

**Perfecto –** asintió **– espérenme acá chicos, hasta pronto Uzumaki san –** nuevamente aquella sonrisa cariñosa.

**Hasta pronto Haru san, Nos vemos Mitsuki chan, no te quieras pasar teme –** bingo el nombre de la castaña, pero ¿por qué se quedaba? **– chau Saya chan y guardaespaldas de Haru san –** incluso se despedía de la secretaria que apenas había entrado a trabajar hace una semana y de los guardaespaldas de los que no sabía nada.

**Ya lárgate dobe –** gritó ya sin paciencia el azabache, en ese momento Naruto acaba de entrar al ascensor y se reía nuevamente de su amigo.

_Sigue siendo un niño, que rápido pierde los estribos _**–** pensó divertida Sakura, para luego volver a ahuyentar todo eso de su cabeza.

**No me pases ninguna llamada –** ordenó a su secretaria, y luego se acercó a Mitsuki **– luego de esto te prometo que iremos a tomar desayuno**.

**No seas tramposo, tú ya tomaste, te recuerdo que fue mi desayuno –** se quejaba la chica y aunque ambos hablaban en voz baja Sakura logró oír la conversación.

_¿Vi-viven juntos?_ **–** pensó, pero fue interrumpida por la invitación por parte de Sasuke a su oficina.

**.**

**¿Algo de beber? –** ofreció.

**No gracias -** _¡sí! Dos litros de sake_ **–** sonrió **– bueno ahora hablemos de negocios, creo que ya dimos demasiadas vueltas**.

**Estamos hablando el mismo idioma –** aquella sonrisa Uchiha tan distinta y parecida a la de Itachi, por un momento casi le hace perder la cordura.

**bien estas son las condiciones del trato, ¿le parece bien si las revisa y nos reunimos en mi mansión a la hora de la cena? –** ¡diablos!, tal vez si la había perdido **– la verdad prefiero "mi territorio"**

**– **_Sal corriendo antes de seguir hablando estupideces_ **–**

**– **_Demasiado tarde_ **–**

_¿Está coqueteando?_ **–** pensó **– me parece muy bien Haru san… entonces ¿a las siete?**

**Perfecto –** dijo con expresión seria mientras se paraba, luchando contra sus piernas para no salir corriendo.

_Creo que sólo es como ella dijo, se siente más cómoda en su territorio… tengo que tener cuidado… es una Haru _**–** **Bien entonces nos vemos en la noche** **– **se despidió mientras la escoltaba hasta la puerta, ella asintió y se dirigió al ascensor seguida por sus guardaespaldas, viendo de reojo como la castaña entraba en la oficina.

**-**

En el auto…

**Cambio de planes chicos, el Uchiha irá a la mansión a cenar, mañana nos mudaremos al dichoso apartamento –** informó Sakura.

**Tenemos que informar a la base –** mencionó Sasori.

**No te preocupes, yo me encargo –** culminó.

Nuevamente el viaje fue silencioso, ya que otra vez Deidara sintió ese instinto de supervivencia que le decía "cállate".

**-**

En la oficina...

**Eso sí que fue rápido jefe, lo bueno es que podré ir a desayunar –** dijo sonriente Mitsuki.

**Tengo una cena con ella más tarde –** anunció pensativo.

**¿Qué?... sólo ten cuidado y mantén los ojos abiertos, recuerda que es una Haru**.

**Lo sé –** seguía pensativo, pero fue interrumpido por un gruñido del estómago de la chica.

**Apúrate Uchiha tengo hambre, o de quien tendrás que ser protegido es de mi –** Sasuke sonrió divertido y se paró para ir a desayunar con Mitsuki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well ~ sé que me demoré y nuevamente traje dos caps en un día,lo siento ha sido un mes algo movido, por eso no subí en quincena, espero que en agosto se vayan solucionando todos los asuntirijillos pendientes xD... en fin, hasta el próximo mes y gracias por los comentarios tan lindos 3 ja nee! **

**No se olviden de pasar por mi página de fb, ahí anuncio las actualizaciones y otras cositas que podrían interesarles: LyzConsuelo**


	7. Capítulo 6: ¿Ventaja?

**Naruto no me pertenece**

**.**

**Clasificación:** +16, la decisión de leerlo es responsabilidad del lector.

**Advertencias: **OC, OOC, IC, lemon (bajo previo aviso), lime, algo de lenguaje grosero.

.

.

Sed de Venganza 

.

**Capítulo 6: ¿Ventaja?****  
**.

.

.

**Lo sé sempai… pero ya lo hice, lo importante es que se pospondrá para mañana, así que el equipo puede ingresar a partir del domingo –** Sakura le acababa de contar casi todo lo que había pasado a Konan, para que nada se fuera por la borda.

**Ok, eres una imprudente, pero diré que se retrasaron por… yo que sé, la cosa es que hablaré con Yahiko kun –** estaba realmente molesta con Sakura, pero eso no quería decir que no la apoyaría.

**-**

En la noche estaba todo listo uno de los ambientes de la casa fue arreglado por ella toda la tarde, había puesto una pequeña mesa redonda, con velas y la iluminación necesaria, estaba cerca a la cocina y al bar, Sasori los atendería y otra vez Deidara sería portero. aunque las luces eran bajas, no habían velas que señalaran eso como una cena romántica. Después de eso sólo faltaba el toque final, el cual encontró en la forma de un corto y elegante vestido negro, ahora sólo faltaba "el invitado de honor".

**.**

**¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? –** preguntó por enésima vez la castaña al volante.

**¿Estás preocupada? –** sonrió arrogantemente, cuando notó a la chica sonrojada.

**Es sólo mi trabajo baka, siempre haces que todo sea más difícil –** respondió sin quitar los ojos del camino.

**Como digas –** respondió, dándose cuenta que ya estaban cerca **– creo que mejor sería que te fueras y regresaras cuando yo te lo pida.**

**¿Estás loco?, ni siquiera llevas un arma, aunque eso no te serviría igual no sabes usarla, pero lo importante es que no te puedes quedar solo en territorio Haru, ¡eso es suicidio! –** regañaba intentando hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

**Es sólo hacerle creer que tiene mi confianza, igual por ahora me necesita no hará nada –** respondió de lo más tranquilo.

**¡Maldito terco!, sólo ten presente que ella no es alguien a quien te puedas tirar como si nada –** advirtió a su hormonal jefe, recibiendo sólo una sonrisa Uchiha como respuesta **– eso me pone más nerviosa –** dijo en susurro, callando luego ya que habían llegado.

**-**

**Bienvenido Uchiha san -** dijo acercándose al azabache, dejándolo boquiabierto por la apariencia de su posiblemente futura socia.

**Gracias Haru san –** le entregó un ramo de flores en señal de cortesía.

**Gracias, por favor tome asiento –** indicó, pero justo en ese momento él jaló la silla para que ella se sentara primero **–** _esto es para nada algo romántico _**–** intentaba usar su poder de auto convencimiento **– Por favor, pon esto en agua –** el pelirrojo que se acercaba tomó las flores **– y ya puedes traer la comida –** el chico asintió y se retiró.

**-**

En la cocina Sasori busco en las flores algún dispositivo y al no encontrarlo, mandó el ramo por el triturador del lavadero **– podría haber algo que no noté, es mejor no quedarnos con nada del enemigo –** estaba muy seguro de que la excusa era absolutamente válida y con esto se preparó para llevar la cena.

**-**

Sakura se sorprendió al ver que lo que había preparado Sasori era su plato favorito **–** _¿Será que se acordó que el primer día mencione que tenía este antojo?... no creo, debe ser una coincidencia _**–** seguía con estos pensamientos, pero un aliento en su oído la hizo estremecer.

**Espero que le guste, por cierto luce hermosa –** Era Sasori que inmediatamente se retiró y que con aquel susurro, causo una reacción en cadena en el cuerpo de Sakura culminando en un sonrojo.

Por alguna razón que Sasuke ignoraba, esa escena le hizo hervir la sangre **– Secretos en la mesa es de mala educación –** intentó sonar burlón.

**No soy exactamente lo que se dice educada –** dio una última y corta mirada a la puerta de la cocina y volvió a su plato, dando una sonrisa **– ¿le parece si comenzamos? –** el azabache asintió aún con esa molestia de procedencia dudosa.

Al ver su plato, Sasuke recién prestó atención a la comida **–** _es el plato favorito de Sakura, le encantaba ir a ese restaurante italiano y pedir siempre lo mismo_ **–** una sonrisa surco su rostro.

**.**

Su cena continuó, haciendo uno que otro comentario y luego se acercaron al bar para beber algo y discutir el contrato –** creo que este vino va perfecto, ¿qué le parece? –** el moreno asintió, ella sacó las copas para servir el licor.

**Permítame –** Sasuke descorchó el vino y lo sirvió.

**Gracias Uchiha san –** dijo al recibir su copa.

Luego siguieron conversando de negocios entre copas de vino y gestos de cortesía, ambos sentados frente a frente, apoyados ligeramente en la barra del bar…

**Líder negro –** era la voz del rubio a través de un transmisor que tenía en el oído, Sakura se sobresaltó.

**Un momento por favor Uchiha san –** dijo para ir en camino al tocador.

**La extrañaré –** respondió seductor, lo cual hizo que Sakura casi tropezará, pero felizmente no lo notó.

**.**

**¡¿Cómo que líder negro baka?!, ¡No estamos para jugar! –** regañó a su compañero.

**Lo siento Saku es que no me gusta estarte llamando Haru sama, entonces pensé en nombres divertidos como líder negro, amarillo 1 y rojo 2 –** respondió muy alegre por su "fabulosa" idea.

Sakura negaba con la cabeza intentando resignarse **– bueno, no creo que me hayas llamado sólo por eso.**

**Tienes toda la razón, la verdad es que me pareció ver algo raro, así que voy a revisar –** su tono ahora era serio.

**Bien pensado, pero tenemos que avisarle a Sasori.**

**Claro… ¡Rojo 2! –** otra vez Sakura negó con la cabeza.

**¡¿Qué te pasa maldito imbécil y que es ese nombre!? –** eso si que había sorprendido a Sakura, Sasori no se oía nada feliz y trató muy mal a Deidara, más de lo acostumbrado.

**Ten más cuidado con tus palabras, la líder se podría enojar – **Deidara sacaba provecho de la situación para burlarse, como si supiera algo.

**¿Q-qué?, lo siento Sa… Haru sama –** sonaba muy apenado.

**Si hay algo en lo que Deidara tiene razón es que es incomodo que me estén llamando Haru sama en privado, incluso prefiero los sobrenombres estúpidos –** parecía un regaño, aunque su tono no lo comprobaba por completo.

**Gracias Sak… ¡oye! –** se quejó el rubio.

**Luego conversamos de eso ahora tenemos temas importantes que resolver, Deidara acaba de ver algo raro aparte de él, así que investiguen, yo estaré atenta, voy a volver con el Uchiha, antes que sospeche algo –** uso un tono firme, para que ninguno replicara y corto la conversación inmediatamente, por su parte Deidara aún analizaba las palabras de su líder y Sasori intentaba bajar ese enojo que sentía.

**.**

Sakura volvió y sintió que su corazón se aceleró un poco, cuando él la recibió con esa típica sonrisa Uchiha y recordó sus palabras **–** _"la extrañaré"_ **– **respiró profundo para sacar esas ideas de su cabeza** –** _el ratón no puede caer dos veces en la misma trampa _**–** eso era, debía recordar que Sasuke no era de fiar **– ¿lo hice esperar mucho? –** si que sonó coqueta.

**No lo sé para mi fue una eternidad –** definitivamente era un concurso de seducción, le paso su copa ya que ella ya se había sentado soltando ante el gesto una _**casi **_perfecta sonrisa Uchiha **– pero…**

Puso un dedo en los labios del azabache que estaba a punto de pronunciar algo **–** _debo pensar en algo creo que Deidara tenía razón_ _–_ Sakura acababa de escuchar algo, así que se saco los tacos y los puso encima del bar **– si que es interesante, su conversación me ha mantenido completamente entretenida –** hablaba pero miraba a otro lado, por su parte Sasuke no entendía sus plabras, sólo observaba como ahora sacaba una pequeña pistola escondida en sus piernas por debajo del vestido, luego ella tomó su mano e hizo un ademán para que la siguiera, se escondieron detrás del bar, lo cual aprovecho para guardar sus tacos **– creo que hemos sido invadidos –** le susurro al oído **– sé que está en desventaja y que yo no lo haría, pero confíe en mi y no me haga el trabajo más complicado, es sólo una tregua ¿ok? –** seguía susurrando a su oído y luego lo miró, esperando una respuesta positiva, la cual obtuvo, para luego escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba **–** _están entrando_ **–** se asomó y no vio a nadie **–** _¿debería salir?... al diablo _**–** su respiración era agitada **– escúchame –** nuevamente le hablaba al oído **– no tengo un arma para darte, pero apenas tengas oportunidad sal corriendo, acá sólo estorbas –** soltó un último respiro y salió buscando a quien estaba rondando.

**¿Me buscabas damita? –** una mujer le acababa de dar con una bandeja de plata en la cara **– ya le halle un buen uso a las cosas finas –** decía la pelirroja con burla a Sakura que estaba tirada en el suelo e intentaba recuperar su pistola.

**Te aseguro que tienen aún usos más divertidos que ese, si quieres otro día te enseño –** le devolvió la burla con una mirada de superioridad, nuevamente guardó su pistola sin que la mujer se diera cuenta y intentó pararse.

**No me hagas perder la paciencia damita, mejor muérete y punto –** su tono corroboró lo dicho, se estaba desesperando.

**¿Este es acaso un regalo?... me pregunto de quien podrá ser –** Sakura tuvo una corazonada, de que está era una amenaza del pez gordo y lo quería corroborar, mientras, Sasuke salió de un pequeño trance y se asomó.

**Quien sabe linda –** era ella, no cabía duda, Sasuke salió de su escondite.

**¡Tayuya! ¿te mandó Orochimaru cierto? –** reaccionó sin pensarlo y ahora no le importaba.

**¡Maldición te dije que esperaras! –** gritó Sakura.

**Así que por eso no habías atacado, algo me decía que eras más que una linda carita –** volteó a ver a Sasuke y soltó una pequeña risa **– lo siento bombón, aunque es un honor que me conozcas, sabes demasiado, no es nada personal –** alzó la pistola y apuntó al mencionado **– nos vemos en el infierno**.

Sakura sintió su cuerpo temblar, quiso correr y no lo consiguió, apretó una navaja que tenía escondida como un prendedor para provocarse el suficiente dolor y así reaccionar, todo esto mientras Tayuya alzaba la pistola **–** _Sasuke kun _**–** corrió con todo lo que pudo, sacó la pistola de su escondite, oyendo por último disparos simultáneos… no había quedado inconsciente, pero por un momento, sólo cerro los ojos, así que los abrió luego de unos segundos, Sasuke estaba debajo de ella con los ojos cerrados, soltó la pistola que tenía en la mano derecha y agarro su rostro **– ¿estás bien?... ¡despierta! –** estaba realmente desesperada, las lágrimas casi la desbordaban **– ¡despierta! –** sentía que su corazón se desgarraba **– maldición despierta, ¡te odio! –** no pudo contener que un par de lágrimas cayeran en el rostro inconsciente.

**N-no puedo r-respirar –** Sasuke despertó.

**L-lo siento –** se paró **– ¡maldición! ¿estás bien? – **se acercó a su brazo que tenía una gran mancha de sangre **– ¿te duele?**

**No creo que la sangre sea mía –** dijo con los ojos abiertos como plato.

**¿Sa… Haru sama qué le paso? –** Sakura miró al pelirrojo que acababa de llegar muy confundida y entonces lo sintió, tenía una herida en el hombro, pero de la impresión no se había dado cuenta, ahora empezaba a dolerle…

**Maldita zorra –** sonrió **– no esperaba menos de ti**.

**¡Saku, maldición tenemos que llevarte con alguien! –** gritó muy asustado el rubio, quien acababa de entrar.

**Mejor sirve de algo y pásame el maletín purpura que está en el bar –** sonrió de nuevo, eso le hacía olvidar un poco el insoportable dolor que recién había descubierto.

_¿Como puede estar como si se hubiera arañado la mano?_ **–** tal vez Sasuke no es él único que lo pensaba.

Deidara le acercó el maletín y ella saco una jeringa y luego arrancó un pedazo de su vestido **–** _lo siento Sakuma san, pero igual la sangre no sale_ **–** y con esa broma se inyectó de una el contenido, sólo apretó los ojos y aunque se le escapó una lágrima, no emitió sonido alguno, luego cogió el pedazo que rompió del vestido y vendo su hombro, ahora iba a romper otro pedazo del vestido pero Sasori se acercó.

**Permítame –** se sacó la camisa y se la colocó como soporte para inmovilizar el brazo izquierdo.

**¿Qué haría sin ti?... cierto andaría semidesnuda por la casa, ¿realmente planeaste bien esto? –** bromeó con su rostro muy cerca, a lo que él soltó una pequeña risa.

**Sólo no me asustes así de nuevo ¿si? –** Le susurró al oído.

**Lo volveré a hacer si consigo tenerte sin camisa –** le sacó otra sonrisa.

**Sólo tienes que pedirlo, no necesitas ser tan temeraria – **le guiño un ojo y se paró para ayudarla a imitar su acción.

**Gracias –** le dijo nuevamente cerca de él.

Sasuke que ya se había parado y estaba un poco más atrás había observado todo por alguna razón no muy contento.

Sakura se acercó a la pelirroja que yacía inconsciente, los tiros de Sakura habían caído perfectamente en puntos "no mortales", uno de ellos le rozo la mano para que soltara el arma y claro digo tiros porque Sakura no sólo tenía una excelente puntería sino además una velocidad impresionante **– si no la atiendo morirá –** se agachó para revisar las heridas que había provocado y con sólo su mano derecha comenzó a curarla **– rubio tu camisa –** ordenó.

**P-pero ¿por qué yo? –** se quejó Deidara.

**Porque soy una pervertida que quiere ver tus perfectos abdominales, ¡vamos no repliques y apúrate! –** el mencionado aceptó, algo confundido ya que no conocía muy bien el concepto de sarcasmo, claro que en realidad se lo pedía a Deidara, porque no sabía como reaccionaría ante el torso desnudo de Sasuke, después de tanto tiempo **– bueno eso es todo… ¡rubio! –** dijo burlándose otra vez **– ¿recuerdas esas sogas y esposas? –** el aludido asintió **– tráelas por favor –** nuevamente asintió y fue por el pedido.

**¿Qué hacemos con ella? – **preguntó Sasori.

**Llévatela por favor, yo en seguida te alcanzo y avísale al oxigenado que te tiene que llevar a ti lo que le pedí –** este asintió, había entendido perfectamente que tenía que llevar a Tayuya a los calabozos del laberinto y aunque no le gustaba dejarla sola con el Uchiha, no pondría en riesgo la misión por… ¿desconfianza?, que más da.

**Parece que la velada no fue muy buena Uchiha san, realmente lamento los improvistos, espero que eso no estropee nuestros negocios –** dijo sin acercarse mucho, ya que aún podía recordar como perdió los estribos cuando creyó perderlo.

_¿Uchiha san?… ¿después de todo?, si ya hasta me había tuteado… ¿esto es real?... ¡qué mujer!_ **–** pensó **– ¿Sólo quiero hacerle una pregunta?, digo, es obvio que posee una puntería envidiable pero no sólo no disparó a matar, sino que además la curó –** realmente tenía muchas dudas más, pero no quería abrumarla.

**No todo en este negocio es matar, la gente es valiosa mientras tenga información –** claro que no iba a contestar que le aterraba la idea de matar a alguien.

**Bueno, sé que tal vez esto sea atrevido de mi parte pero se lo pediré igual… por favor no la mate –** cosa que hizo recordar a Sakura que él la había llamado por su nombre.

**Si su amiga tiene suerte una vez que no me sirva, será un regalito para las autoridades, pero no le prometo nada –** dijo sin mucho interés.

**Bien… una última cosa… vendrán a mi casa –** eso sonó totalmente como una orden.

**¿Perdón?... vendrán ¿quienes? –** intentando asimilar aquella frase.

**Usted y sus guardaespaldas, creo que es obvio que no se pueden quedar acá –** respondió de lo más normal.

**Nosotros no pensábamos quedarnos acá, ya tengo un departamento amoblado, al cual nos mudaremos –** se oponía totalmente a aquello tan descabellado.

**En mi mansión Orochimaru no los atacará, por lo menos por un tiempo, hasta que estén preparados –** de alguna manera no sólo estaban frente a frente, estaban muy cerca.

**B-bueno eso puede ser una ventaja –** terminó aceptando.

**Bien, entonces una vez que terminen con lo que quiera que hagan, nos vamos ¿le parece?**

_Claro, ahora consulta_ **–** se alejó un poco **– está bien –** respondió ya encaminándose al lugar del "interrogatorio" **– **_bueno seguro tendremos más fácil la misión._

_- Por supuesto pequeña… lo único malo es que te acabas de meter en la boca del lobo, o aún peor la del Uchiha -_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al parecer se me esta haciendo costumbre publicar 2 capítulos a fin de mes (o algo así xD), pero esta vez no pudo ser diferente ya que ni tiempo he tenido, apenas tengo algo de vida después de tiempo... en fin son cosas que pasan, en un momento publico el siguiente capi, gracias por los comentarios y espero que hayan disfrutado la historia :)**


	8. Capítulo 7: Cambio de planes

**Naruto no me pertenece**

**.**

**Clasificación:** +16, la decisión de leerlo es responsabilidad del lector.

**Advertencias: **OC, OOC, IC, lemon (bajo previo aviso), lime, algo de lenguaje grosero.

**.**

**.**

**Sed de Venganza **  
**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 7: Cambio de planes  
.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Aún no despierta? –** preguntó Sakura apenas llegó, recibiendo una respuesta negativa **– solo nos queda esperar – **vio una vez más a la pelirroja que estaba amarrada en una silla de madera, y sintió un gran enojo **– voy a llamar para que vengan a recogerla, le haremos unas preguntas antes que se la lleven, luego Deidara –** dijo viéndolo **– tú y yo nos vamos, Sasori –** ahora viéndolo a él **– nos darás el alcance…**

**Bien entonces, los veo luego en el departamento –** terminó Sasori aceptando sus ordenes, ya que Tayuya empezaba a despertar.

_Diablos_ **–** miró a la chica y se dirigió a ella **– ¿despertaste nenita? –** realmente tenía ganas de jugar un poco al "policía malo" **– ¿Aún no?... que pena tenemos una perrita dormilona –** la prisionera la miraba de reojo, aún un poco adormilada **– para que veas que soy buena… te ayudaré a despertar, ¡zorra! –** le tiró una estruendosa bofetada, empujándola con todo y silla, por alguna razón se le hacía muy fácil ese juego, tal vez demasiado **– diablos Tsunade sama tiene razón, aún no me controlo –** hizo que los chicos la recogieran **– definitivamente el rojo es tu color –** del golpe le había partido la boca y sangraba **–** _podría desangrarse si la golpeo así otra vez, ya que tiene las otras heridas _**– sólo quiero saber si Orochimaru te mandó –** recibió un escupitajo rojo como respuesta **– me cansaste maldita perra –** la golpeó detrás del cuello y la dejó inconsciente, realmente se contuvo porque como nunca se sintió muy violenta, con unas ganas de molerla a golpes **– por fin, por cierto ustedes ¿encontraron algo?**

**Yo peleé con dos gemelos –** contestó el rubio.

**Yo con un tipo gordo y otro de una coleta, pero ambos escaparon, sólo tenemos a la chica al parecer –** Sasori miró a Deidara.

**Pues los tipos con los que peleaba aprovecharon una explosión para escapar cuando sintieron los disparos, parece que sólo eran distracción –** respondió el rubio con total seriedad, atrapando la mirada atónita de Sakura.

**¡Pensabas oxigenado! –** se burló esta.

**Tengo mis mo… oye, yo no soy oxigenado, soy rubio natural –** Sakura rompió en carcajadas y Sasori sonrió, al ver como al decir eso con tono muy serio, tomaba mechones de su cabello y los observaba.

**Como sea –** continuó, bajando el ritmo de su risa **– Sasori, no nos darás el alcance en el departamento, será en la mansión Uchiha**.

**P-pe… –** se disponía a reclamar.

**Es una orden y punto, informaré a nuestros superiores, no tienes porque preocuparte, yo tengo mis razones –** su expresión y su tono eran bastante rudos, obteniendo sólo un asentimiento por su parte.

**-**

**Es difícil de explicar sempai, simplemente pon el video y cuida que no lo vean Yahiko o Itachi –** acababa de llamar a Konan, para explicarle la situación, pero no quería escuchar todo el drama que iban a armar aquellos dos.

**¿Qué es lo que no tenemos que ver? – **esa era la voz de Yahiko.

**Que divertido, veremos un video, ¡genial!, ¿Qué coincidencia que tengo palomitas no?, por cierto que gusto escucharte princesa, pero que mal que nos quieras ocultar cosas –** y ese era el tono más infantil de Itachi.

_¡Mierda!_ **–** lo último que le faltaba, la suerte no estaba de su parte **– sólo que hubiera preferido que lo vean después, pero en todo caso quiero que sepan que todo está bien**.

**Me estoy asustando corre video –** ahora era el tono melodramático moderado de Yahiko.

**Bien sempai… qué más da –** se resignó Sakura.

**.**

Ambos se quedaron mudos luego de ver todo el atentado **– mañana tienes que ir a ver a Tsunade sama, aunque eres muy buena, no deja de ser un tratamiento improvisado… por otro lado me alegra que estés bien, al igual que Sasori, Deidara y claro Sasuke –** Konan aunque estaba preocupada, había utilizado un tono sereno para brindarle apoyo a su amiga **– sólo quiero saber de que hablaste al final con Sasuke, al parecer era importante, pero una bala llegó al sistema de audio**.

**Acepté ir a vivir a la mansión Uchiha, claro con mis guardaespaldas, al parecer su relación con Orochimaru está en un estado de "interés" así que estaremos seguros ahí, por otra parte espero poder obtener así más información, sé que es diferente a lo que planeamos, pero conseguimos un acercamiento, lo cual era nuestro primer objetivo –** trataba de sonar totalmente convincente y estaba nerviosa por no escuchar ningún tipo de drama.

**Cuando lo procesen te llamaran, creo que fue demasiado para ellos, necesitan un tiempo, por favor cuídate y no seas tan temeraria, te queremos, llámanos cualquier cosa –** los miró un momento y realmente necesitaban tiempo **– te estaré enviando un equipo para recoger a la chica, hasta luego**.

**Claro, Sasori esperará –** a veces sonaba tan maternal, que Sakura siempre se sentía bien luego de conversar con ella **– hasta pronto**.

**-**

**Todo listo, Deidara tú manejas –** gritó mientras le tiraba las llaves **– no creo que demoren mucho en venir, en el garaje hay más autos, nos das el alcance – **el pelirrojo al cual se dirigía ahora asintió sin mirarla, ella sólo dio la vuelta resignada **– andando Dei kun**.

Deidara depositó su vista en Sasori por última vez antes de salir y luego siguió a la líder **– ahí voy Saku**.

**-**

**Uchiha san creo que es hora de irnos –** antes de ir por Sasuke, aprovechó en sacar una maleta de ropa que estaba lista, al igual que Deidara, aunque este sólo tenía una mochila, claro que él cargaba también las pertenencias de la morena **– por favor acompáñenos al garaje**.

**Voy detrás de ustedes –** respondió cortésmente.

**-**

Sakura se había quedado dormida apoyada en la ventana, así que una vez que estacionaron el auto, Deidara la cargó **–** _realmente debe de estar exhausta _**–** sonrió al ver el rostro frágil de la chica entre sus brazos **–** _ya lo veo Sasori_ **–** pensó simplemente siguiendo Sasuke al interior de la mansión.

**.**

**¡Jefe!, ¡¿qué te pasó?!...– **Mitsuki intentaba ver si tenía algo, ya que su camisa estaba manchada de sangre **– ¡te lo advertí! –** comenzó a dar vueltas haciendo un drama **– Eres como un niño pequeño, ¿es qué siempre te tienes que meter en problemas?**

**Hmp, cálmate – **dijo en tono frío, entonces notó las otras dos presencias y fingió estar calmada.

Deidara sonrió, pero algo llamó su atención **–** _¿ya despertó?_ **–** Sakura aún adormecida lo miraba con los ojos entreabiertos **– yo la puedo llevar a su habitación**.

Negó con la cabeza **– bájame por favor –** su voz era ronca; él le hizo caso, pero cuando piso el suelo tuvo que apoyarse al sentir un leve mareo **– creo que perdí mucha sangre, pero estaré bien hasta mañana –** tendría que darse un tiempo para ver a Tsunade como se lo indicó Konan **– Uchiha san, aún falta que llegué mi otro guardaespaldas, no sé cuanto pueda demorar, pero tengo que esperarlo**.

**Ya me lo imaginaba, pero no es necesario que lo espere, parece estar muy cansada –** explicó amablemente Sasuke **– además debe descansar bien, porque mañana temprano iremos a que le revisen esas heridas… no se preocupe es alguien de confianza –** quiso tranquilizarla.

**Yo también lo esperaré –** complemento el rubio **– Uchiha sama tiene razón, debe descansar**.

**Gracias Dei san, a usted también por su hospitalidad Uchiha san – **sabía que esas persona era Tsunade, cosa que le simplificó la tarea de curar sus heridas, pero igual en ese momento no tenía fuerzas para refutar si fuera de otro modo, incluso hacía un esfuerzo por articular sus frases, ya que estaba exhausta.

**No hay de que, permítanme mostrarles sus habitaciones, pero antes le traeré un sujetador real para su brazo –** se perdió de su vista adentrándose en la mansión y regresando después de un rato con lo que dijo, para luego guiarlos escaleras arriba.

**.**

Dos habitaciones de visita una al lado de la otra, cerca a la escalera en el segundo piso, al lado derecho, ahora el lugar donde cada uno reposaría.

**.**

Ambos agradecieron y Sasuke se fue dejando a cada uno en su dormitorio, Deidara bajaría luego de dejar sus cosas, eso es lo que había acordado, pero sintió algo que le dijo que debía ir a la habitación de Sakura.

**Haru sama –** llamó repetidas veces mientras tocaba la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, así que entró **– diablos Saku –** la vio echada en su cama sin haberse cambiado **– primero sería bueno encontrar una pijama –** miró por todos lados, pero sólo se topo con la maleta **– mejor no rebusco sus cosas… entonces ¿qué hago? –** pensó por unos segundos y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que traer un polo de entre sus cosas, así que fue a buscar la prenda en su mochila y cuando lo encontró volvió con Sakura, primero le quitó los tacos con delicadeza y luego las joyas que tenía, cuando le quito los aretes, se detuvo un momento a mirarla **– si que tienes el sueño pesado –** no pudo evitar que una sonrisa surcara su rostro **– hey Saku –** le paso la voz palmeando delicadamente una de sus mejillas, pero no conseguía nada **– diablos, me estoy demorando demasiado –** la tomó de la cintura, haciendo que se sentara **– ¡Saku! –** alzó ligeramente el tono, sacudiéndola cuidando de no lastimarla.

Abrió poco a poco los ojos **– Dei kun –** su voz era como la de una ebria, aunque sólo era el cansancio **– mmm… ¿qué pasa? –** preguntó mientras se estiraba por impulso, luchando para no dormirse.

**Será mejor que te cambies, ponte este polo –** le mostró la prenda y ella asintió mientras hacia un esfuerzo por pararse **– te ayudo –** le ofreció su brazo, para que se sostuviera.

Sakura se paro de espaldas frente a él **– bájame el cierre por favor –** Deidara estaba totalmente rojo y confundido **– anda apúrate –** eso ya parecía más un lloriqueo.

**S-si –** respondió nervioso, para hacer lo que le había pedido **–** _yo y mis malditas corazonadas, si Sasori se entera, me mata_ **–** tragó grueso **– bueno dejaré que te cambies, yo tengo que ir a esperar a Sasori, ¿puedes sola? –** _que diga que si _**–** suplicó mentalmente, ella sólo asintió, esperando a que salga para cambiarse y rendirse nuevamente ante los brazos de Morfeo.

**-**

**¿Qué hora será? – **Sakura abrió los ojos y pudo notar que aún estaba algo obscuro, busco su celular **– cinco y treinta –** lo dejo a un lado, para intentar dormir, pero en vez de eso comenzó a recapitular todo lo que había pasado **–** _otra vez en esta casa, genial, ¿cómo me metí en esto?, no lo entiendo _**–** suspiró **–** _… ayer se me pasó la mano con la tal Tayuya… pero estaba tan enojada_.

**–** _Claro, si la muy…_ **–**

**–** _Stop, creo que ya lo dije ayer muchas veces... me enfurecí porque me dio un tiro _**–**

**– **_O porque se atrevió a apuntarle a Sasuke _**–**

Gruñó ante tal pensamiento **– **_creo que necesitamos comer algo, no quiero escuchar más estupideces _**–**

**– **_Como digas querida_ **–**

Y con esto se dispuso a pararse **– cierto necesito un short… pobre Dei, ayer no debió ser muy cómodo, hoy le debería pedir disculpas y agradecerle por ayudarme –** buscó la prenda que mencionó y unas pantuflas **– genial... creo que sólo iré por un vaso de agua, total esta no es más mi casa, aunque no sé si alguna vez lo fue –** se dijo entrando en conciencia de la situación, cuando salió, vio que estaba en el segundo cuarto contando desde la escalera y recordó que el de Sasuke era el primero, contando también desde la escalera, pero para el lado izquierdo **–** _¿será el mismo?_ **–** pensó, pero desvió la mirada luego de un segundo para encaminarse a la escalera de servicio como solía hacerlo antes, no sin antes pasar por en medio de su antiguo cuarto y el de Itachi, que estaban frente a frente, soltando un pesado suspiro.

**.**

Cuando llegó a la cocina se quedo un minuto observando el lugar, de pronto muchos recuerdos se aglomeraron en su cabeza, por lo que la sacudió y siguió su paso.

**Buenos días Haru sama –** una presencia que no había notado hizo que se sobresaltara **– perdón soy Mitsuki, nos vimos el día que fue a la empresa –** se presentó la castaña **– ¿desea un poco de cereal? –** Sakura asintió tímidamente **– por favor tome asiento**.

**Muchas gracias Mitsuki san –** respondió tomando asiento.

**Por nada –** dijo acercándose a la mesa con dos tazones **– por cierto, gracias por lo de ayer, Sasuke me contó lo sucedido, luego tal vez pueda conversar con sus guardaespaldas para fijar una estrategia, aunque no creo que esa maldita serpiente nos moleste por un rato –** Mitsuki aún no estaba segura del todo de que lo ocurrido no fuera una trampa, pero decidió confiar, sin dejar de estar alerta.

**Me parece bien, por cierto perdón por la impertinencia, pero ¿usted es la novia de Uchiha san? –** se sentía muy tonta, pero demasiado tarde, la pregunta ya estaba hecha.

**¿Novia de Sasuke? –** soltó una sonora risotada **– ya quisiera él… creí haberlo dicho, perdón, soy su guardaespaldas – **seguía riendo pero en tono más bajo **–** _yo novia de ese niño, que ocurrente esta chica... por cierto se ve muy joven... en fin que graciosa _**–** se divertía con sus pensamientos mientras comía su cereal.

**Lo siento yo pensé… – **_que tonta soy _**– como sea gracias por todo, es mejor que vaya a cambiarme –** en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había terminado su cereal y ahora subía a su habitación.

**Si que come rápido, no me lo hubiera imaginado –** habló sola Mitsuki, volviendo a su tazón.

**-**

Sakura estaba lista, dispuesta a salir, cuando sintió que alguien llamó a su puerta **– adelante –** ordenó sin darle mucha importancia.

**Tendría que cuidarse más –** sintió una respiración a escasos centímetros de su cuello, por lo que volteó.

**Sasori… buenos días, creí que no me ibas a tratar más de usted a solas –** le reprochó.

**Bueno, entonces ya no lo haré más Sakura –** la sensación que le provocó escuchar su nombre de sus labios, tal vez en parte por la forma en que lo dijo, fue indescriptible.

**Así está mejor –** sonrió de lado, casi una sonrisa Uchiha **– por cierto, ¿todo bien?, me refiero a si llegaste bien –** él asintió pero ahora frunció un poco el entrecejo.

**Si, llegué bien, el baka de Deidara estaba esperando y el Uchiha me mostró mi habitación que está a la derecha –** dijo señalando el lugar indicado **– el baka está a tu izquierda –** señalo al otro lado ahora **– y aunque no voy a refutar porque son ordenes, debo de comunicar que no estoy conforme con la situación**.

**Lo entiendo, pero como dijiste, son ordenes superiores, sin embargo, creo que te puedo explicar algo… realmente creo que esto aunque es un poco peligroso también es ventajoso –** se acercó un poco más **– quien no arriesga, no gana –** volvió sonreír de aquella manera y luego cruzó por su lado **– vamos, nos esperan –** este, luego de volver a la absurda realidad siguió "la orden" de su líder.

**-**

**Aún no entiendo porque vamos a donde quiere que vayas el Uchiha –** replicó Sasori luego de un largo silencio en el auto.

**Estoy segura de que nos llevará con Tsunade sama, es más que obvio, ella es muy allegada a la familia, pero también es una persona de mi confianza, así que esto me facilita las cosas –** explicó Sakura mirando por la ventana.

**Aún así… –** dijo casi en un susurro el pelirrojo.

**Por cierto Dei kun, gracias por lo de ayer y perdón, creo que me puse algo pesada –** ahora miraba hacia el frente, donde el mencionado estaba como copiloto.

**N-no hay de que, ni lo menciones –** volteó para verla muy nervioso.

**Pero… –** se disponía a replicar.

**En serio, ni lo menciones –** abrió los ojos suplicante, aún más nervioso, a lo que Sakura asintió soltando una risilla apenas audible.

**El carro del Uchiha paró –** avisó entonces Sasori.

**Bien, estaciónate ahí – **señaló el lugar y este le hizo caso.

Sasori le abrió la puerta y extendió la mano, mientras que Deidara esperaba al lado, por su parte Mitsuki y Sasuke salían al mismo tiempo del auto, por la puerta del piloto y el copiloto respectivamente **– bueno, entremos –** sugirió el Uchiha, a lo que Sakura asintió, siguiendo al mismo.

**.**

Una vez adentro Sasuke y Mitsuki desaparecieron un momento, pero luego se les unieron en la sala de esperas **– todo listo, en un rato viene –** fue el azabache quien dio el comunicado, Sakura nuevamente se limitó a asentir y esperar, hasta que una figura voluptuosa se acercó hasta ellos.

**Sasuke –** le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza **– hace mucho que no venías por acá, creó que la última vez fue hace... ¿siete o seis años?**

_El accidente de Sai_ **–** pensó Sakura.

**Lo siento Tsunade sama debí visitarla, o al menos invitarla a casa –** se disculpó.

**Incluso tus tíos me cuentan que no te ven mucho –** suspiró **– pero, ¿qué te trae por aquí?, espero que no sea nada grave –** lo miró con seriedad.

**Necesito un favor, quisiera que revise a mi amiga –** señaló a la mujer de cabellos negros parada tras él.

_Sakura_ **– como no, pero parece ser algo confidencial –** dijo prestándole atención al brazo inmovilizado.

**Muy astuta –** respondió afirmando así la teoría de Tsunade.

**Esto te saldrá caro querido –** lo miró mientras casi empujaba a la chica a adentro.

**No esperaba menos –** dijo arrogante con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

**.**

**Me había olvidado que Shizune me avisó que vendrías –** dijo ladeando la cabeza.

Sakura soltó una pequeña risa **– le avise temprano a Konan sempai para que le comunicara, lamento que sea de improvisto**.

Negó con la cabeza **– no importa niña, ahora ver esa herida es lo más importante**.

**¡Tsunade sama! –** Shizune corría apresurada desde uno de los cuartos, hasta que se acercó **– hola Sakura chan, justo era contigo con quien quería hablar, Yahiko e Itachi te están esperando en esa habitación –** dijo señalando el lugar de donde ella había salido.

**Bien irá en cuanto termine con ella –** Shizune asintió.

**Yo les aviso –** respondió yendo nuevamente al lugar.

Sakura estaba muy nerviosa, así que se sintió aliviada de tener un poco más de tiempo.

**.**

**Parece que esa inyección que me dio el joven Akimichi funciona de maravilla –** Sakura asintió **– pero igual creo que has perdido mucha sangre, así que te haremos una transfusión y limpiaré esa herida, no queremos que se infecte… por otro lado hiciste un excelente trabajo –** se sentía realmente orgullosa de su alumna y esta sólo asintió, confiando por completo en su sensei **– aunque esta herida no la trataste, felizmente no es muy profunda y cicatrizará pronto –** regañó viendo su mano.

**.**

Cuando terminaron, Sakura se dirigió a donde la esperaban, nunca una hora se le había pasado tan rápido, así que camino con lentitud y giró la manija tardándose lo más que pudo. Apenas abrió la puerta Yahiko esperaba justo atrás de esta, bueno un poco a la izquierda ya que la puerta abría hacia adentro **– ¡mi pequeña! –** la abrazó midiendo su fuerza para no lastimarla **– me preocupe mucho, no sé como permitimos que entraras en esta misión, sólo llevas unos días y… – **respiró profundo tratando de dejar aquel tono melodramático **– lo siento, sólo que realmente me preocupe**.

**Prometo tener más cuidado a la próxima –** dijo cabizbaja.

**Eso esperamos princesa –** dijo serio Itachi **– pero ahora tenemos que comunicarte algunos cambios, no exactamente sobre tu misión, pero si algo que tal vez te pueda ayudar – **Yahiko asentía repetidas veces ante lo dicho por Itachi, mientras Sakura observaba a esos dos intrigada.

_¿Algo que me pueda ayudar?... creo que los preocupe demasiado _**–** Sakura no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente culpable, pero ahora sólo le quedaba escuchar aquellas nuevas decisiones.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Algo que la ayude, qué será?... ¿qué habrá planeado la loca autora...?, ah cierto, soy yo jojo, bueno ya veremos que es lo que sigue, nos vemos en quincena con 1 capi o a fin de mes con 2 ~ja nee~**


End file.
